Two Sides
by SlayerFan
Summary: AU Human. In Buffy's world image is everything, but sometimes you just need an escape. Unfortunately for Buffy keeping secrets isn't as easy as it use to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-Summers' Mansion-

"Buffy you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Joyce Summers called up to her daughter from the bottom of the main staircase.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom." Buffy yelled back down as she made a few last minute touches to her hair while walking past one of the hallway mirrors.

"I don't see why it takes you so long to get ready every morning." Joyce sighed as Buffy finally joined her downstairs. "You have a school uniform, it's not like you have to spend a lot of time finding the perfect outfit each morning."

"Maybe not the perfect outfit, but the perfect hair and make-up are a absolute must." Buffy replied as if her mother should already know this. "It takes time to look this natural." She added moving her hands up and down in-front of her to show of her finished look.

"You could always try actually going natural." Joyce suggested. "You don't need any make-up to make you look better." She smiled. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Buffy blushed and rolled her eyes. "Mom..."

"It's true."

"Whatever." Buffy mumbled.

"There's fresh juice waiting for you in the kitchen as well as some eggs and toast." Joyce stated knowing shew wasn't going to get anywhere with the make-up discussion. "Make sure you actually eat something before you go. I've got to go to the gallery a bit early today, the new owner is coming in this morning."

"Okay." Buffy nodded as she watched her mother gather her things.

"You're Father's already left for his business trip." Joyce informed her daughter as she opened the front door.

"Oh. How long is this one for?" Buffy asked not really caring.

"Two weeks I think." Joyce replied.

"Where did he go this time?" Buffy questioned knowing that Hank Summers spent more time on his business trips then with his family he probably wouldn't even know it was her if they passed each other on the street.

"Chicago." Joyce replied after thinking about it for a few moments. "At least I think that's where he went this time."

"Right." Buffy nodded. "Didn't he just get back from LA like a day ago?"

"He did." Joyce sighed and checked to make sure she had everything she needed once more. "I'll see you later tonight Honey." She smiled giving Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful driving to school today."

"I will." Buffy promised. "Have a good day."

"You too." Joyce called back as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Buffy speaking." She replied as she hit the answer button on her steering wheel while making her way to school later that morning.

"..."

"I'm on my way now." Buffy answered.

"..."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." She smiled as she hit the end button and turned onto the road the school was on. "Sunnydale High, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Sunnydale High School-

"Buffy it's about time you got here!" Cordelia sighed as the blonde made her way over to her group of friends that were standing around the front of the school under a tree chatting.

"Hello to you too Cordy." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hello Buffy." Angel whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey you." Buffy smiled as Angel lowered his head to give her a good morning kiss.

"Okay, we get it!" Cordelia huffed. "You two love each other, but can we please move on to the important stuff now?"

"Important?" Buffy asked looking around the group to see if they knew what her friend was talking about.

"Hot new guy." Harmony stated before anyone else could say something.

Cordelia gritted her teeth. "Thank you Harm."

"Anything Cordy." Harmony smiled missing the death glare she was receiving at the moment.

"I was being sarcastic Harmony." She sighed.

"Can we please get back to the hot new guy now?" Anya asked before the other two got into yet another fight.

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. He's got this total Billy Idol wanna be look going on."

"Billy Idol's hot." Anya stated.

"How bout we move past the whole Billy thing for now and someone give me the details about this new guy that's got you all so crazy this morning." Buffy said making sire to leave out the hot part while her boyfriend was still holding her.

"Ms. Summers!" A voice boomed from behind the group.

"God!" Buffy whined immediately reconsigning the person the voice belonged to. "What does he want now?"

Angel gave her a sad smile. "You better go before he has to come over here and comes up with even more reasons to yell at you."

"I'm going." Buffy grumbled grabbing her school bag. "But does he really have to do this every morning? I swear he just likes yelling at me for the fun of it." She sighed. "Last week it was because my hair was to long, and the week before that it was something about my school uniform being to short. How can it be to short? It's that same skirt that all the other girls are wear."

"I'll see you later." Angel replied to her rant before giving her a quick kiss good-bye.

"Bye." She waved to her friends before walking away.

"My office now!" Principle Snyder demanded as Buffy made her way over to where he was standing by the front entrance of the school.

"What did I do now?" She asked as she stopped in-front of the man that enjoyed making her school life a living hell every day for the past few years.

"You'll find out once we get to my office Ms. Summers." Snyder stated before turning to walk ahead of her.

"Can't wait." Buffy mumbled as other students in the hall as well as a few teachers gave her sympathetic looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

\- First Period: Senior English-

"Okay everyone before we get started I want to take a moment to remind you about the test we'll be having next week over the book we're currently reading." Mr. Whitmore stated to his first class of the day.

'Knock-Knock'

"Come in." He called out turning toward the classroom door as if opened.

"You have a new student." One of the office aides informed him with a squeak.

"Thank you Andrew." Mr. Whitmore smiled at the poor young man as he moved away from the doorway to allow the new student in question to enter the room. "I'm Mr. Whitmore, welcome to Senior English Mr..."

"Giles. William Giles, but I go by Spike." The new student stated as he looked around the room.

"Very well...Spike." The teacher sighed. 'Just what I need, another teenage delinquent to deal with. This job really doesn't pay me enough.' "Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself? Where you're from, what you like to do, things like that."

"Sure." Spike said with a smirk on his face. "Was born in England, hence the accent, moved to New York with my Father when I was sixteen. Now I'm here with him and my new Stepmum."

"And what sort of things do you like to do for fun?" Mr. Whitmore asked.

Spike ran his tongue over his top lip and hooked his fingers through this front belt loops. "Not really sure English is the right class to talk about those things."

"Why don't you take a seat towards the back of the room next to Ms. Kendall by the window." Mr. Whitmore sighed pointing in the direction he was talking.

"Got it." Spike said making his way to one of the empty desks.

"I'll need to see you after class for a few moments so we can get you caught up on anything you might be behind on with this class." The teacher stated moving back to his desk in the front of the room.

"Alright." Spike nodded taking a seat.

"For today you can share a book with Ms. Kendall." Mr. Whitmore pointed to the young female again. "Harmony why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. Giles while I pass out the study guides for next weeks test."

"Okay!" Harmony squeaked turning to face Spike. "Hi! I'm Harmony Kendall."

"Figured as much." Spike mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"So...you're from New York?" Harmony asked pushing her chest out a far as she could without falling out of her desk chair.

"That's right." He sighed.

"That's like so cool." She giggled. "I totally love it there. So much shopping!" She continued completely missing the bored look that crossed over Spike's face. "How'd you get the name Spike?"

Spike smirked as a memory filter it's way to the front of his mind. "An old friend gave it to me awhile back."

"Stupid Nazi Troll!" Was heard throughout the class room and the door opened and was quickly slammed shut again.

"Ms. Summers how nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Whitmore replied as Buffy stomped over to her desk.

"Well, you know how Principle Snyder is." She sighed. "He just can't seem to start his day off without yelling at me for something."

"He does seem to have a tendency of doing that way more when it comes to you then any other student in this school." He replied.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that he never had a single date while he was in high school." Buffy stated. "He likes to take it out on those of us that are more popular then he could ever dream of being."

"You could be right about that." Mr. Whitmore laughed along with the rest of the class. "Be that as it may. While you were being yelled at by 'The Stupid Nazi Troll' as you so eloquently called him, and probably for no reason at all other then the fact that he gets some sick joy out of it we were joined by a new student.'' He informed her motioning towards the back of the room where Spike was seated.

"William!" Buffy gasped as she turned around in her seat to see who the teacher was talking about.

"Mornin' Luv." Spike smirked as he watched her eyes grow wide.

"You two already know each other I take it?" Mr. Whitmore asked.

"We met in New York over the summer." Spike answered.

"Well, in that case Ms. Summers you can be the one to help Mr. Giles get caught up with everything for this class." He smiled between the two students shocked that one of his favorite students would know someone like Mr. Giles.

"Um...sure." Buffy nodded with an unsure look on her face.

"Ms. Kendall why don't you and Ms. Summers trade seats for the rest of class and she and Mr. Giles can start figuring out what he may or may not need be behind on." Mr. Whitmore suggested.

"But!" Harmony whined before gathering her things and moving towards the front of the class as her friend moved towards the back of the room. "Fine."

"Now that that's settled lets get on with class." Mr. Whitmore said as he clapped his hands together to get the rest of classes attention while Buffy started whispering with Spike and held out the book they were all reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Lunch Time-

"So Buffy, Harmony was just telling us all how you totally know the hot new guy." Cordelia stated as the blonde took a seat next to Angel at what was considered the 'power' table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I do know him." She nodded before taking a drink of her diet soda as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How?" Angel asked turning his head to get a better look at her after noticing how tense she was becoming.

"Huh? Oh, I met him at that wedding my parents made me go to this summer while we were in New York visiting my grandparents." Buffy replied. "William's father was the one getting married to one of my Mom's old college friends."

"Do you know if the rumors are true about how he got his nickname?" Harmony asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Why would Buffy know that?" Angel questioned having overheard Anya and Harmony gushing about how they thought the new guy had gotten his nickname when we joined them at the table before Buffy had shown up.

"Which I so don't by the way." Buffy answered quickly.

"It was just a question." Harmony pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it was a stupid one." Angel glared not liking the way his girlfriend was acting about the new guy.

"Speaking of the new guy..." Forest started causing the group of friends to look in the direction he was now pointing.

"He's about to make social suicide." Cordelia stated with disgust when she saw who Spike was now talking with.

-Other Side of the Room-

"'ello Pet." Spike smirked looking down at the dark haired beauty he had spotted as soon as he entered the cafeteria. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." The girl smiled offering him her hand. "I'm Drusilla."

Spike gave the hand a quick kiss before taking a seat next to her. "Name's Spike."

"I know." Drusilla smiled again.

"You do, do you?" Spike grinned back.

"Everyone does." She replied with a nod of her head. "Although some are more interested then others."

"Does that some include you Pet?" He asked.

Drusilla lowered her eyes and gave a small smile. "Very much so."

"Dru, sorry we're late." A girl with rich brown hair sighed as she took a seat at the table followed by two other guys.

"Quite alright." She said with a wave of her hand. "Spike here has been keeping me company."

"How very nice of him." One of the guys mumbled while glaring at Spike.

"I'm Faith." The brunette introduced herself while looking over Spike with a smirk. "This is Robin, and the one being so rude right now is Devon." She continued pointing towards each of the guys as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Spike nodded to each person.

"So Spike, where you from?" Robin asked as he settled back in his chair before tossing an arm over the back of Faith's chair.

"London originally, followed by New York for a few years." He answered.

"New York. Me too." Robin smiled. "Just moved here at the end of last year."

"Know any places around here to make a bloke feel at home?" Spike asked turning his full attention towards Robin.

"Depends on what your type of scene was back there." Robin shrugged.

"Any place I can get a good beer and play a couple rounds of pool from time to time should do." Spike stated.

"Well, there's the Bronze, the Factory, and Willy's." Robin replied.

"Fair warning, the Bronze is a club that groups like that hang out at." Faith said motioning towards the 'popular' table in the middle of the room just as a round of laughter broke out.

Spike looked over towards the table and caught eyes with Buffy as she looked up. "And what group might that be?" He asked turning his attention back to the people he was sitting with after she ducked her head back down.

"The group who's daddy's pay for everything, and think they run this school." Faith explained.

"And the Factory?" He asked noticing the tension at the table as Faith spoke.

"Little more down key, and in a part of town their designer shoes would never be caught dead in." Devon answered finally joining in with the conversation.

"Got it." Spike nodded. "And Willy's?"

"Just a small hole in the wall dive bar really." Robin stated. "Willy's the owner of the place and he never cards for beer as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"You forgot to mention the Fish Tank." Drusilla added.

"What's that?" Spike asked looking around the table.

Devon sighed. "It's a bar too, but it's in the worst part of town down by the docks. It's a good place to go if you ever want to forget who you are for the night and the world around you. I wouldn't go down there unless you have a death wish though."

"Good to know." Spike smiled. "So, where do you all hang out?"

"We mostly hang out at the Factory and end the night at Willy's for a few beers." Faith stated.

"Would you care to join us tonight my Spike?" Drusilla asked.

"Absolutely Luv." He smirked.

Robin pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and handed it to Spike. "Write down your address and Faith and I will swing by on our way to the club to give you a ride."

Spike quickly wrote down his new address before pushing the pen and paper back towards Robin. "Here you go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Art Gallery-

"How's Jenny doing since the move?" Joyce asked the new owner Rupert Giles as they moved around the gallery later that day.

"She's doing well." He smiled thinking of his new wife. "She's glad to be back in California and close to some of her college friends once more. I think that was the hardest part for her while she was living in New York."

"Well, I'm glad to have her back. I've missed our lunch dates and shopping trips. Buffy's at that age where hanging out with her mother is no longer an acceptable pass time." Joyce laughed. "And how about you? Are you enjoying Sunnydale after your move from New York?" She asked as they walked into her office and took a seat around her desk.

"It's a nice little town." Giles replied. "It's defiantly going to take a bit of time to adjust to everything after spending so much of my life in big cities, but I think a small town is just what Jenny and I need at this point in our lives."

"That's how I felt when we moved here from Los Angeles a few years ago. I have no doubt that you'll get use to it in no time." Joyce smiled as she remembered how hard it was for her and Buffy when they first moved to Sunnydale from L.A.

"I'm more concerned about how William is going to adjust to living here." Giles sighed after a moment.

"I'll have Buffy show him around." Joyce offered.

"They did seem to connect at the wedding." Giles stated.

"I noticed that as well." Joyce commented wondering if something could develop between the two blondes now that they were living in the same town and going to the same school. "I prefer William over my daughter's current boyfriend that's for sure."

"Mrs. Summers the delivery you've been waiting for just arrived out back." A worker informed the pair from her spot in the office's doorway.

"Thank you Holly, I'll be right out." Joyce said as she stood up from her desk. "Rupert, why don't you, Jenny and William come over for dinner tonight?" She offered as they made there way to the back of the gallery where deliveries were made. "Hank is away on one of his business trips again, so it's just Buffy and myself for the next few days until he gets back."

"That actually sounds lovely." Giles nodded trying to remember if his family had already made plans for the evening or not. "I'll give Jenny a call just to make sure we're free and get back to you." He added. "What time would you like us to come over if we haven't made other plans?"

"Seven?" Joyce asked making sure she'd have enough time to actually cook something if her friends could make it.

"Seven should be perfect." He smiled.

"Alright. Why don't you give Jenny a call while I sign for this delivery and then we can go over everything together for the show." Joyce smiled back.

"Good idea."

-Summers' Mansion-

"Buffy will you set the table for five please?" Joyce asked later that night as she and her daughter moved around the kitchen getting things ready for dinner.

"Five?" Buffy questioned coming to a stop near the kitchen island.

"Yes. Five." Joyce nodded. "The new gallery owner and his family will be joining us this evening."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and gave a little pout. "Why won't you tell me who the new owner is?"

"It's a surprise." Joyce laughed before turning her attention back to the meal she was working on.

"Do I still get to go to the Bronze tonight?" She asked as she gathered the dinner plates from one of the cabinets.

Joyce thought about her daughter's request for a moment. "What time?"

"Around nine." Buffy answered as she walked back into the kitchen to grab the glasses for the dinning room.

"With who?" Joyce asked.

"I'm not sure." Buffy shrugged. "Probably Cordy, Anya, Harm, Angel and the rest of my friends."

"You'll be home by eleven right?" Joyce turned to face her daughter. "It's a school night and I don't want you out all night and not getting enough rest."

"I promise." She smiled.

"Alright." Joyce sighed. "By eleven."

Buffy bounced over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Mom!"

-Giles' Mansion-

"So, how was your first day?" Jenny asked her stepson as he moved past the living room as he returned from his run.

"Okay I guess." Spike replied before finishing off the bottle of water he had grabbed from the kitchen on his way up to his room.

"You're not far behind in any of your classes are you?" She questioned.

Spike shook his head. "Not really. Most of my classes are doing the same stuff they were doin' in New York, my English teacher has me paired up with someone already to help me catch up if I need it."

"That's nice of him." She commented. "Who?"

"Buffy Summers." Spike smirked.

"Joyce and Hank's daughter?" Jenny asked.

"Know any other Buffy's?" Spike teased.

"Watch it mister." She laughed. "You two got along at the wedding didn't you?"

"We did." He nodded.

"We'll that's good." Jenny smiled. "At least you already know someone at the school who can help you out if you need it."

"I have a feeling our social groups don't really mesh well." Spike stated remembering the looks that crossed between the two tables at lunch today.

Jenny frowned a bit. "That's to bad, she's such a nice girl."

"Yeah." Spike sighed before changing the subject. "Did Rupes tell you who we were havin' dinner with tonight? I heard you talking to him on the phone earlier before my run."

"He said it was a surprise." Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we'll be done before nine?" Spike asked.

"I think so." She nodded. "Do you have plans later?"

"A group I met at school today invited me to hang out with them tonight if that's alright." Spike explained.

"I'm sure that will be fine." Jenny smiled glad that her stepson was already making friends in their new home.

"Great." Spike smiled back and pointed over his shoulder with his right hand. "I should probably head up and take a quick shower and get ready."

"Okay." She agreed. "Don't take to long though. You're father should be home soon and I'm sure he'll want to leave shortly after he arrives."

"You got it." Spike called out as he ran up the stairs towards his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Summers' Mansion-

"Buffy they're here." Joyce informed her daughter as the doorbell chimed throughout the house.

"I'll be right down." Buffy yelled holding the phone she was talking on away from her as she called out to her mother.

"Hurry!" Joyce called back up as she made her way towards the front door.

"I am!" Buffy sighed before returning to her conversation on the phone while still trying to figure out what to wear later that night.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Joyce smiled as she stepped back to allow her guest into the foyer.

"We brought you some wine." Giles stated holding up the bottle.

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled again taking the gift from his hand. "Thank you."

"It's so nice to see you again Joyce." Jenny said as she moved around her husband to give her old friend a hug hello. "Rupert, why didn't you tell me we were coming to see Joyce tonight?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Joyce laughed as she returned her friends hug.

"Where's Hank?" Jenny asked as she stepped back and looked around.

"Business trip." Joyce replied with a shrug. "Chicago this time I think."

"Oh, that's to bad." Jenny sighed "I guess we'll just have to get together for dinner again once he gets back in town." She offered knowing how much her friend hated the increasing number of business trips her husband had been going on since their move from Los Angeles.

Joyce gave a small tight smile. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"It's a date then." Jenny laughed.

"Where's William?" Joyce asked as she looked between her friend and her new business partner.

"He left something in the car." Giles explained. "He should be in shortly."

"Who should be up shortly?" Spike asked as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"You." Giles said placing a hand on his son's shoulder to move him closer into the room. "William you remember Mrs. Summers from the wedding don't you?"

"Of course." Spike nodded. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Summers." He added placing a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Call me Joyce." She blushed a bit. "Mrs. Summers is my husband's mother."

"Joyce." Spike smirked.

"Where's Buffy?" Jenny asked noticing that the young blonde was missing from the group.

"Still getting ready in her room most likely." Joyce sighed and rolled her eyes before turning her attention towards Spike once more. "William would you do me a favor and go get her for us?"

"Of course." Spike nodded heading for the stairs.

"Thank you. Her room is the second door on the left at the top of the stairs." She called out.

"Got it!"

"Now, why don't I pour us a glass of wine while we wait for them to join us." Joyce smiled and turned back to face Giles and Jenny.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Giles agreed as he followed the two women into the dinning room.

-Buffy's Room-

"Angel I really can't talk right now." Buffy sighed into the phone knowing her mother wasn't going to be happy with how long she was taking to join everyone downstairs. "I told you my mom was having people over for dinner tonight and they're already downstairs waiting for me."

"..."

"We can finish talking later tonight." She stated turning away from her door and moving closer to her bed. "Angel please."

"..."

"Come in." Buffy called out as she heard the knock on her bedroom door and began to mentally prepare herself to be yelled at by her mother while still listening to everything her boyfriend was saying.

A sexy voice carried across her room from the now opened doorway. "I think I liked that dress better on my bedroom floor."

"William!" Buffy gasped dropping the phone she was talking on as she turned to face the young man who was currently raking his eyes over her body with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited my family over for dinner." Spike replied moving further into her room.

"My mom invited over the new gallery owner and his family." Buffy stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know." He smirked again. "My dad's the new owner."

"Oh shoot!" Buffy mumbled as yelling from the phone she had dropped filled the room. "Angel I'm so sorry! I totally dropped the phone."

"..."

"No." She shook her head. "Everything's fine."

"..."

"I promise Angel." Buffy sighed.

"..."

"I'll explain later." Buffy whispered into the phone as she felt Spike's eyes on her.

"..."

"I'll see you in a few hours." She replied before ending the call and returning her phone to it's spot on her bedside table.

"I don't remember you mentioning an Angel while you were in New York." Spike said moving closer to her.

Buffy took a deep breath as he moved a few more steps towards her. "That's because I didn't."

"And how long has there been an Angel?" He asked running his hand up her arm.

"Two years." Buffy answered as she turned her head to the side unable to look him in the eyes.

"That would mean that the two of you were a thing while you were in New York screamin' my name." Spike whispered into her ear.

"Please don't do this." She whimpered as he began to nibble her neck in just the right spot.

"Do what?" He smirked when he felt he pulse start to race as he pulled her closer to his body and began running his hands up and down her back.

"What happened over the summer was a mistake." Buffy stated as she tried to step away from him before she gave into temptation once again.

"Was it?" He asked taking a step back but making sure she was still between the bed and himself.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "Yes!"

"Why?" Spike questioned.

"Because..."

"Because you had a boyfriend?" He interrupted. "Or because you can't wait for it to happen again?"

"I love Angel." She stated unable to look Spike in the eyes as she said it.

Spike let out a laugh. "You have one hell of a way of showing it Luv."

"I already told you that what happened between us was a mistake." Buffy huffed.

"There's that word again." Spike shook his head and moved closer to her once again. "I'm not sure you fully understand the meaning." He continued. "A mistake is something you do and feel sorry about. Do you feel sorry about what happened? Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret it." Buffy whispered after a few moments. "But I do feel sorry." She stated. "I cheated on my boyfriend of two years with a guy I barely knew for two days. If that's not a mistake I don't know what is."

"Do you regret it?" He asked again in a low voice scared of what her answer might be this time.

Buffy shook her head. "No."

"That's all I needed to know." Spike stated.

"What do you..." Buffy started to ask before she was cut off by his lips crashing down onto hers in a passionate kiss that had them both falling back onto her bed. "We can't do this..." She mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck while running a hand up her thigh and below her dress.

"Yes we can." Spike breathed before moving to claim her lips again.

"Not here." She whispered as she began to move her hands down his back to pull his shirt up.

"Why not?" He panted looking down at her. "Because of Peaches?"

Joyce's voice penetrated through their lust filled haze. "Buffy, William, dinners ready."

"We'll be right down." Buffy yelled before looking Spike in the eyes. "There's one reason right there."

"Bloody hell!" He sighed as he rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his hair.

-Dinning Room-

"Would anyone like anything else?" Joyce asked as she looked around the dinning room table.

Giles smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"I agree with my husband." Jenny smiled. "Dinner was wonderful Joyce, as always."

"Thank you." Joyce blushed. "Art and food are my two passions."

"Everything was delicious Mrs. Summers." Spike added as he finished his last bite of food.

"Thank you William, but I thought I told you to call be Joyce." She said with a smile.

"Joyce." He grinned back. "Everything was amazing."

"Well, you're welcome to join us for dinner anytime you want." She offered.

"Careful, Spike might take you up on that." Jenny laughed as Spike nodded his head. "I am many things, but a cook is not one of them."

"I remember." Joyce laughed as well. "I think I tried to show you how to make home made mac and cheese once and you almost burnt down our sorority house."

"To this day I still don't know what I did wrong." Jenny stated.

"I think you forgot to add water to the pasta or something like that." Joyce replied.

"That sounds like something you would do Darling." Giles teased.

"You're not much better Mister." Jenny grinned back.

"True." He nodded.

"Buffy, you've been rather quite this evening." Joyce commented noticing that her daughter had barley touched any of the food on her plate. "Is everything alright Honey?"

"Huh?" Buffy startled at hearing her name and looked up. "Yeah, everything's fine Mom."

"Are you sure?" Joyce asked not believing that everything was alright.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Giles answered for her.

"May I be excused?" Buffy asked her mother as she stood up from her seat and placed the napkin that had been folded in her lap on the table.

"After you do the dishes." Joyce stated.

"But...I need time to get ready." Buffy whined.

"Not until you do the dishes young lady." Joyce replied. "You could always just stay in tonight."

"But..." Buffy pouted.

Spike pushed his seat back and stood up as well. "I'll help you Pet, we'll be done in no time at all."

"Thanks." She whispered and started gathering the plates to take into the kitchen.

"Thank you William." Joyce smiled. "We'll be in the living room talking for a bit it you need anything." She informed the two teenagers as Jenny and Giles headed out of the dinning room.

-Kitchen-

"You don't have to do this. We usually have people here who do this type of thing for us but Mom likes to give them time-off to spend with their families when my dad's out of town." Buffy babbled as Spike handed her another dish to dry. "Not that I blame her, I totally do the same thing when they're both gone."

"I know." Spike stated. "I'm just not in the mood to here Jenny and my dad talkin' about the good ole years with your mum."

"I don't blame you on that one at all." She giggled. "I think my parents just have the one story that they tell over and over again with they're entertaining."

"Probably." Spike chuckled as well.

"Is that the only reason you offered to help?" Buffy asked as she placed the last plate back into the cabinet.

"No, got plans tonight too." Spike replied leaning against the kitchen island.

Buffy looked up at him. "Really?"

"Don't look so shocked Luv." He smirked. "I do know how to meet new people."

"No!" Buffy blushed. "It's just that it was your first day at a new school. Sometimes getting to know people takes a bit longer."

"Met a group at lunch." Spike told her. "They invited me to join them tonight."

"Of course they did." She grumbled.

"I take it you don't approve of my new pals." Spike said as he raised his left eyebrow.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my job to approve of who you hang out with."

"But it is to disapprove?" He asked.

"I never said that." She huffed.

"You didn't have to." Spike replied heading back towards the dinning room.

"You're so much better then they will ever be." Buffy whispered after him.

"Why?" He asked turning to face her. "Because my family has money?"

Buffy glared at him from across the room. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Spike questioned. "Would the group you hang out with still be your friends if you're parents didn't have all this?" He held out his arms and motioned around the room that was bigger then most peoples apartments. "Would they still talk to you if didn't wear the latest fashion or drive the shiny expensive car?"

"Yes." Buffy defended. "My real friends would."

"And how many of those would there be?" He asked.

"More then you have that's for sure." She stated as anger flashed in her eyes.

"We'll see if that holds true by the end of the year Pet." He challenged.

"Dru and her friends are only using you until someone new comes along to play their games with." Buffy hisses as she pushed past him in the doorway.

"There are a few games I wouldn't mind playin' with her myself." Spike smirked running his tongue over his lip.

Buffy turned back to face him. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? You stay with them and you're going to get hurt, or worse."

"At least I'll have fun along the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Robin's Car-

"You sure this is the right address?" Faith asked her boyfriend later that night as each house they passed got bigger and bigger.

"It's the one he gave me."Robin nodded as they turned down another street.

"He just didn't come off as the Richie Rich type to me back at school." She stated looking out the window.

Robin gave a shrug. "Maybe he's not."

"You can fit my entire apartment into some of these places like four or five times and still have room left over." She said looking back to her boyfriend as he pulled the car into a long driveway.

"Here we are." Robin replied turning off the engine to his vehicle.

"Four times." Faith whispered as they both moved out of the car.

"What was that?" He asked reaching out for her hand.

"My place could fit into his house like four times." She sighed.

"Well, looks like we just found our new place to hang out when we want to stay in." Robin grinned.

"Isn't this the same neighborhood little miss perfect lives in?" Faith asked looking around again at the few other homes in the area.

"Not sure." He shrugged again and pushed the button to ring the doorbell. "You'll have to ask Spike about that one."

"Hello." Jenny smiled as she answered the door. "You must be here to pick up Spike." She said taking a step back so the young couple could walk in. "Why don't you come in while you wait, he should be down in a minute. We were a little late getting back from dinner this evening."

"Thanks." Robin smiled resting a hand on Faith's back as they entered the house.

"I'm Jenny, Spike's Stepmother." She offered as an introduction.

"I'm Robin." He replied. "And this is my girlfriend Faith."

Jenny nodded to each of them. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You too." Faith finally spoke once she stopped looking around in shock.

"Sorry bout that." Spike called out as he made his way down the stairs. "I'm ready to go if you are." He said turning to give Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek not caring if the others thought it was uncool. "Don't wait up."

"Don't stay out to late please, it's a school night." She said in reply to his don't wait up comment.

"I'll try to remember that." He smirked.

"Have fun." Jenny laughed before walking away to find her husband.

"Nice place you got there." Faith remarked once they were in Robin's car heading towards town.

"I guess." Spike shrugged from the backseat. "Not really my style."

"Why not?" Faith wondered with wide eyes. "You could totally fit my crap apartment in your place more than a few times that's for sure."

"It's to flashy." He stated. "Gives people the wrong idea about me." He added. "I liked the flat with lived in back in New York. This place now is more Jenny's style."

"How so?" Robin asked looking back at Spike from the rear view mirror.

"Jenny's from old money." Spike explained. "She grew up living in mansions. It's what she feels at home in."

"Buffy Summers lives around here doesn't she?" Faith questioned with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"A few houses down." He said with a nod.

"You know her?" Robin asked noticing the change in his girlfriend.

"Met her at my Da' and Jenny's wedding over the summer." Spike replied. "Her mum's old friends with Jenny, went to college together."

Faith turned around in her seat to face Spike. "Are you friends with Buffy too?"

"Friends is defiantly not the word I would use to describe my relationship or lack there of with Buffy Summers." He answered.

-The Bronze-

"Buffy!" Angel called out the moment he noticed his girlfriend walk into the club that night.

Buffy inwardly sighed as she plastered a smile on her face and made her way towards the man who had just called out her name. "Angel, hey!"

"Can we talk?" He asked already pulling her into a corner of the club so they could hear each other better over the music.

"Sure..." She smiled.

"What happened earlier while we were on the phone talking? Angel demanded.

"I told you my mother was having people over for dinner and I needed to get off the phone." Buffy answered not liking the tone he was using with her at the moment.

"Who?" He questioned.

"The man who just bought the gallery, Mr. Giles and his family." She stated.

"Spike?" Angel glared.

"Yes." Buffy said with a nod.

"And what was the part about him liking your dress better on his bedroom floor all about?" He demanded again.

"Angel..." Buffy started.

"What happened in New York Buffy?" He half yelled.

"It's not what you think." She whispered trying to get him to lower his voice before people in the club started to stare.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking right now!" Angel Yelled.

Buffy sighed before she began to tell him about that night with the dress. "I was changing after a dinner party where some idiot spilled his wine all over the front of my dress when Spike happened to walk in on me. My dress had fallen off the hanger and onto the floor in his room." She explained feeling quilt roll throughout her for not telling her boyfriend the whole truth. "He was just joking when he saw me in my room earlier tonight."

"What were you doing in his room?" He asked in a lower voice this time.

"It was the only place available to change in at the time." She stated.

"What did he see you in?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter." She sighed again. "It was an accident, nothing more."

"Were you naked?"

Buffy shook her head. "No."

"What were you wearing?" He asked again.

"It's not important Angel." Buffy replied trying to get him to move on from the subject.

"I have a right to know how much of MY girlfriend some other guy saw." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you just said that." She glared. "Do you have any idea how much of a caveman you just sounded like right now?"

"I'm sorry." Angel sighed. "I just don't like to idea of some other guy seeing you that way."

"I was wearing my bra and a pair of panties, not that it matters." Buffy answered feeling her moment of rage being quickly replaced by guilt once more. "It's the same as if I was at the beach or hanging out by the pool in my swimsuit."

"I don't like that either unless it's just you and me." He grummbled.

Buffy stood on her tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm your girl."

"I know." He smiled pulling her into his arms. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, and I love you too." She smiled back. "Now, lets head over to the table before rumors of our break-up start to spread."

"Why would there be rumors about that?" Angel asked as he held her hand and maneuvered them through the crowd towards their friends.

Buffy stopped and pulled on his hand until he stopped to face her. "Angel I'm sure Cordy and Harm both saw you pull me into the corner when I first got her." She explained. "Those two always, and I mean always, make things way more dramatic then it ever really is."

"Maybe we should give them something to talk about then." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"I like the way you think." She smiled up at him.

"Is that all you like about me?" He asked leaning his head down towards hers.

"Not sure." She teased. "You might have to refresh my memory on a few things."

"I know just the way to do that." He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" She sighed. "How?"

"Like this..." He replied as he claimed her lips with his own.

"And that right there is another reason we don't hang out here." Faith explained to Spike as she bumped into the kissing couple with a disgusted look on her face.

"And to think this whole time I thought it was because they didn't like letting white trash into the club." Buffy glared as she turned to face the brunette without looking at the bleached blonde standing a few steps behind Faith as she felt Angel wrap his arms around her waist a bit tighter.

"They let you in didn't they?" Faith hissed back.

"I think you need to look up the definition of white trash Faith." Buffy replied. "It shouldn't be that hard to find in the dictionary. Just look for a picture of yourself and you'll know you're on the right page."

Faith fought the urge to lung at the other girl and instead plastered a smile on her face. "That's a good one B."

"I try F." Buffy smiled back before turning her head up toward Angel's face. "Let's go Baby. Faith's cheap perfume is giving me a headache."

"I hate that Bitch!" Faith hissed as she and Spike made their way towards where Robin had wondered off to a few minutes ago. "I swear one of these days I'm going to kick her ass."

"You could try." Spike mumbled watching as Buffy disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that?" Faith asked turning to face him as she stopped to stand next to her boyfriend.

"I thought we were going to one of the other places you mentioned earlier." Spike replied with a sigh no longer wanting to be in the same place with the guy who felt the need to keep his hands all over Buffy as if he owned her or something.

"We are, we just needed to pick someone else up before she head out." Robin stated wrapping his arms around Faith's shoulder.

"Darla!" Faith yelled as she spotted the person they were looking for. "Over here."

"You're late." Darla huffed once she finally joined the small group.

"Sorry, had a bit of a run in with little miss perfect over there." Faith said nodded over to the table the popular kids where all hanging out at. "Darla, this is Spike." She introduced. "He just started at Sunnyhell. Spike, this is Darla. She goes to school with us too but she was in detention or something this afternoon when we all met."

"Nice to meet you Pet." Spike smirked.

Darla took a moment to run her eyes up and down his body. "Like wise."

"Ready to head out?" Robin asked after a moment.

"Most definitely." The other agreed.

-The Factory-

"So Spike, what do you think?" Devon asked from his spot at their table later that night.

"Not bad." He nodded looking around the club. "Reminds me of this one place I use to hang out at back home."

"There's still Willy's to show you, and if you want we can drop by the Fish Tank just to give you an idea about the place later this week." Faith stated taking a sip of her drink and leaning into Robin's arms.

"Sounds good."

"You're forgetting about the Underground." Darla added.

"No ones forgetting about anything Darla." Robin grumbled.

"Underground? What's that?" Spike asked looking around the group.

"It's nothing." Robin replied.

"It's a very old and exclusive club found in a ruined church that was sucked into the ground during an earthquake a few hundred years ago." Drusilla informed him with a look of mischief in her eyes.

"You can only get in with an invite from this guy they call 'The Master'." Faith stated. "And even then you still have to find your way through the tunnels to actually get to the club."

"If it's so exclusive how do you all know about it?" Spike asked.

"Everyone who lives in this town knows about it, people just don't talk about it." Devon answered.

"Have any of you ever been invited down there?" He asked looking around the table.

"I have." Darla smirked as the rest of her friends shook their heads.

"That's because you're screwing the guy who runs the place." Robin said with a roll of his eyes. "You won't have been invited down there otherwise, and we both know it."

"Who is this guy?" Spike questioned.

"A very powerful man." Darla replied enjoying the interest she saw on Spike's face.

"And?"

"And that's all you need to know right now." She smirked again.

"Okay." He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any more information out of her. "How does one get an invite?"

"By standing out." Darla informed him. "He has a team of people who do research for him on the people in this town and in the surrounding cities. If he likes what he finds out about those people they receive an invitation to enter his underground world that he's created over the years."

"Who's all gotten an invite in this town?" Spike wondered.

Darla shook her head and smiled. "You're not allowed to talk about what or who you see while you're down there. It's his number one rule."

"Not even a hint?" He tried.

Darla looked around the club before leaning in a bit closer to the group. "All I'm going to say is that not everyone from the 'popular' crowd is who they're pretending to be."

'Buffy' Flashed in Spike's mind before he quickly pushed it aside and turned to look at Faith. "That reminds me, what was up with you and Buffy and the Bronze earlier tonight?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "Cliff notes version, I fooled around with her guy and she found out about it. We haven't liked each other since." 'That, and a few other reasons." Faith added in her head.

"Peaches stepped out on Buffy?" Spike asked in shock.

Darla gave a sarcastic laugh. "Still is."

Spike looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Who else?"

"It's a long list of girls really." Drusilla replied.

"You?" He asked looking towards her now.

"Once upon a time." She whispered with a far away look in her eyes.

Spike looked around the table once more. "Haven't they been together for like two years now or something?"

"Yeah." Devon nodded as if that fact wasn't a big deal.

"And in that time he's cheated on her with Faith, Drusilla and Darla just to name a few?" He asked trying to gather as much information as they were willing to hand out.

"Angel and Darla use to date." Robin added as way of an explanation.

Spike nodded his head in understanding. "What happened?"

"Buffy Summers showed up." Darla hissed.

"And he dumped you for her." He finished.

"Yeah." She sighed. "He was faithful to her until the summer between tenth and eleventh grade when she and her family went to Europe or something during the break."

Spike sat back in his seat and began to wonder if he could use this information against the giant poofer later. "He's still cheatin' on her?"

"Oh yeah." Devon chuckled. "Let's just say that some of her friends are way more friendly with her boyfriend then they should be."

"Does she know about all the other?" Spike asked.

Faith shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink. "I don't see how she can't."

"Why do you care so much?" Darla questioned.

"No reason really." Spike replied trying to cover the truth behind all his questions. "Just like to know which buttons to push to cause the most damage when the time comes."

Drusilla clapped her hands together in glee. "This one's a keeper!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-Sunnydale High-

"What time is it?" Buffy asked the next day as she and Angel cuddled together under a tree during their free period.

"Um...It's a little after one thirty." Angel answered looking down at his watch.

"Shoot!" Buffy yelled as she gathered her belongings and stood up. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" He asked as he stood up as well and grabbed his things.

"I'm suppose to be meeting with Spike in the library right now to help him get caught up on things." She explained.

"Can't someone else do that?" He sighed. "What about that girl with the tree name who's always got her head stuck in a book?"

"Her name's Willow, and Mr. Whitmore asked me to do it. He told me that if I help Spike get caught up he'll give me an 'A' on my test next week without me actually having to take it, and I could really use the 'A' in that class." Buffy stated and started walking in the direction the library was in not wanting to get into a fight with her boyfriend yet again about the new guy in school.

Angel reached out and grabbed her arm before she could get to far away to stop her. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Buffy ripped her arm from his grasp and narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. "And I don't like the way you look at Darla, or Drusilla, or Faith."

"That's all in the past." He stated.

"I also don't like the way you look at Cordelia or Harmony for that matter. I mean really Angel, Harmony?" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's completely innocent." He tried.

Buffy fought down her anger before taking a step closer to her boyfriend. "I'm not stupid Angel. I know what's been going on behind my back."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Angel asked in shock remembering how she acted the one time she found out about him and Faith.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked around the courtyard and began to notice the looks they were getting from a few of the other students that were hanging around. "This isn't the time to talk about any of this." She sighed. "I've got to get to the library and I'm already late. We'll talk about this later."

"Buffy!" Angel called out as she started to walk away from him once more. "I do love you."

Buffy rushed back over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know you do." She said with a sad smile. "I love you too, that's why you still have me."

-Library-

"You're late." Spike stated the moment Buffy walked into the library a few minutes later.

"I know." She whispered as she placed her things on the main table and took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he reached out and gently grabbed her face and turned it to face him.

"It's nothing." She answered trying to pull away from him.

"It's not nothing." He replied. "Tell me what's wrong."

She managed to pull away and looked away. "It's nothing."

"Alright." Spike sighed knowing she wouldn't tell him unless she really wanted him to know.

"I made you a copy of all my notes from all the same classes we have." Buffy said pulling out a folder from her bag and placing it on the table. "They should help you get caught up with everything. I've also added the notes from the book we're reading in Mr. Whitmore's class that should help you with the test next week as long as you finish the book."

He gave her a small smile and took the folder from her. "Thanks."

"We can meet up over the weekend and go over the last tests Mr. Whitmore gave us a couple of weeks ago so you can see what type of questions he likes to ask and how he wants them answered if you'd like." She invited as she pulled out a few other of her school assignments to go over while she had the time.

"Sounds good." Spike agreed before looking her over for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." She said with a shrug and looked up from her papers.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned.

"Would you rather if be Harmony helping you get caught up on things?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." He shook his head and laughed. "There are other students that could be helping me thought. It doesn't have to be you."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. "Are you worried I can't help you get caught up?"

"Should I be?" He wondered knowing it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out of his mouth and he saw the look of hurt flash across her face.

"No, but if you are I'm sure I can find you someone else." She said and began to gather her things again and stood up from the table.

"Buffy..." He started before she cut him off.

"Maybe Willow Rosenberg, or Andrew Wells, or maybe his friend Jonathan...becasue I couldn't possible know what I'm doing." She glared. "After all I'm just some preppy cheerleader who gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. I mean I probably had my daddy pay for the 4.0 GPA I've worked my ass off for since we moved here. There's no way I could ever help the great William 'Spike' Giles with anything school related."

"I want you." Spike said as he reached out to grab her before she stormed out of the library and turned her to face him completely.

Buffy's brain shut down as soon as she was in his arms. "What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Mind out of the gutter Luv." He smirked. "I want you to help me. I'm sorry if I made you think you weren't smart enough for me."

"Oh..." She whispered as a light blush filled her cheeks.

"I'm more than happy to do what you were just thinkin' though." He smirked again and began to run his hands up and down her arms.

"I have a boyfriend." Buffy sighed as a reminder more to herself than anyone else.

"Had one before too." He replied. "Didn't stop you then."

"Please..." She gave a small whimper looking up at him.

Spike locked eyes with her and noticed the mix of emotions running just below the surface. "Besides, you're to good for him."

Hurt crossed her face before she pulled away again. "No I'm not."

"Buffy he's..." He started to reach out for her again before she cut him off.

"Cheating on me?" She asked with a sad laugh. "I know."

Spike dropped the arms that he was holding out towards her. "You do?"

"I'm not stupid William." She huffed. "You found out about it in less then two days. How could you think I wouldn't know about it?"

"If you know, why are you still with him?" Spike asked realizing that her knowing the truth already wasn't going to help him achieve his goal of stealing her away from the poofer any easier.

"Because I love him." Buffy answered. "And I have my own secrets."

"New York?" He questioned.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "What happened there is just icing on the cake."

"The Underground?" He ventured wanting to know if what he thought last night when Darla was talking about the secret club was true in regards to Buffy.

"Wow..." Buffy took a moment to make sure it was still just the two of them in the library. "You sure do have a way of finding things out don't you? Most people in this town think it's just a myth."

"How long before you knew?" Spike asked hoping she wouldn't shut him down with his questions like Darla had.

"Two days." She smirked knowing how long it normally took the newbies to get invited down there by the owner of the club.

"How'd you find out?" He wondered.

"I got invited." Buffy stated. "How did you find out?"

"Darla told me bout it last night at the Factory." He replied.

"Of course she did." Buffy rolled her eyes. "And how did you like it there?"

"Liked Willy's more." He smirked.

Buffy gave a small laugh. "Figures."

"I know what you're doing." Spike said after a few seconds.

"And what might that be?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Don't try to change the subject Luv."

"I'm not." Buffy defended. "All I was doing was asking if you liked a club or not."

"You changed the club." He remarked.

"So?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want to know about this place. And I want to know what you're doing in a place like that if what I've heard so far is true." Spike demanded.

"Maybe you should ask Darla to fill you in. She clearly has no problem breaking the rules." Buffy glared at him not liking the tone in his voice.

"And who do I get answers from about what you're doing there?" He asked.

"No one." She replied.

Spike reached out and grabbed her arm once more. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of you business." She stated ripping her arm away. "Just because we had sex a few times over the summer doesn't mean you get to know everything about me, or what I do."

"Are you not allowed to tell anyone about the club?"

Buffy chuckled a bit. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I just don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Spike asked in a low voice.

"William you're out of your league with this place." She answered. "Just let it go."

Anger flashed through Spike. "How is it out of my league but not yours? We're a lot alike you and me." He stated.

"Not when it comes to this place." She sighed not wanting to talk about the club anymore, you never knew who was listening when it came to 'The Master'. "Now, do you need anything else for English or any of the other classes we have?"

"I'll look over the notes you gave me." He replied gathering his belongings and moving back towards the main exit of the library without sparing her a second look. "I've got to go. I'll see you this weekend."

"William..." She called after him.

"Do us both a favor Luv and don't call me William anymore." He said over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway. "He didn't make the move to Sunnydale."

"Then don't call me Luv, or any of your other dumb pet names!" Buffy yelled after him even though he was already gone.

"Buffy?" A shy voice asked from behind her.

"Willow!" She gasped as she turned to face the other girl who was standing at the top of the stairs that went to the library stacks. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Not long, I promise." Willow said trying to reassure Buffy as she made her way over to where she was still standing by the main table. "I was in the stacks and I thought I heard voices so I cam out to see what was going on." She explained.

"Oh..." Buffy sighed leaning against the table for support. "How much did you hear?"

"I only heard the part about you not calling him William anymore." She replied knowing that whatever was going on between the two blondes was none of her business.

"Oh." Buffy sighed again.

Willow took a step closer towards Buffy and gave her a small smile. "I know we aren't friends or anything like that." She started. "I mean you're always nice to me in class and in the hallways and stuff, but if you ever need someone to talk to..."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled back and grabbed her things again for what felt like the hundreth time that afternoon before looking at Willow once more. "Now's not really a good time for that."

"Sure. I'll be around if you ever change your mind." She offered.

"I'll see you in History tomorrow." Buffy waved as she walked towards the door.

"I'll be there." Willow smiled again.

"Bye Willow." Buffy called before entering the hallway and heading towards her next class.

"Bye..." Willow whispered as she found herself alone once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

-School Parking Lot-

"I've got to get going." Angel said later that afternoon as he fixed his school uniform and hopped out of his car.

"Right. Can't keep your sweet little Buffy waiting." Darla hissed as she readjusted her skirt and buttoned up her blouse before moving out of the car as well.

"Don't start." Angel sighed looking around the parking lot to make sure no one was around who might see the two of them together.

"I'm not starting anything." She smirked running a hand down his chest. "You're the one who came to me this time. It must have been some fight."

Angel knocked her hand away and took a step back. "This was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Where have I heard that before Angelus?" Darla asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean it this time." He stated more to himself then her. "I love Buffy."

Darla looked down at her nails to check her manicure. "So you say."

"I do." He glared.

Darla looked at him for a few moments noticing the change in his body language. "She finally told you she knows about all your little mistakes didn't she. That's why you're doing this."

"I'm doing this for myself." He informed her. "Losing Buffy would hurt a million times more then losing you ever did or would."

"You never lost me." Darla seethed trying to hide the hurt she was feeling at the moment. "She's not as innocent as you think she is."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked wondering what new game Darla was trying to play now.

Darla gave a wickedly sweet smile. "Ask her about the Underground and see how she reacts."

"Why would Buffy know anything more about that place then the rest of us do?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ask her and you'll fine out." She shrugged.

"Fine." He sighed. "I've got to get going anyways."

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Darla asked with a pout. "I mean after all we've been through it only seems fair."

Angel looked around the parking lot once more before pulling her into his arms and looking down at her. "This is the very last time."

"Then we better make to count." Darla whispered before crashing her lips against his.

"Ahem." A cough sounded from behind them a few moments later. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow and and smirk on his face.

"We're done." Angel glared pushing Darla away and fixing his uniform jacket once more.

"For now." Darla smiled.

"For good." Angel replied turning to walk away.

"See you around Peaches." Spike called after the other guy.

"What can I do for you Spike?" Darla asked leaning against the car she and Angel had just spent the last thirty minutes in with a satisfied look on her face.

Spike pointed over his shoulder in the direction Angel had just stormed off in. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing." She shrugged. "Just Angel calling it quits yet again."

"Why?" He asked.

"For Buffy of course, why else?" She replied. "He doesn't want to lose her."

"Don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Spike sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before taking a long drag from it.

"We'll see about that." Darla glared. "Is that all you wanted?"

"I want to know about the Underground." He stated taking another drag before tossing his cigarette to the ground.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Everything."

Darla looked him over before a smile formed on her lips. "Let's go someplace a bit more private."

"Lead the way." Spike said holding his hand out and motioning towards his car.

-Summers' Manison-

"Coming..." Buffy called out as she made her way to the front door after hearing the bell chime throughout the house. "Who is it?" She asked through the door already knowing who was on the other side.

"Me." The person answered.

"Me? I don't think I know anyone named Me. Me who?" She giggled.

"You're very funny." Angel smiled dipping down to give her a quick kiss as she finally opened the door and let him in.

"I'm thinking of taking my act on the road after graduation." She replied as she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Is you mother home?" Angel asked looking around the foyer for a sign of anyone else in the house.

"No." Buffy shook her head. "You know she likes to work late when my dad's out of town. She' also got a really big show coming up so who knows when she'll be home."

"Oh, that's right." He said looking around again.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked noticing how weird he was acting all the sudden.

"I'm good." He mumbled.

Buffy placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay..." She trailed off.

"How long have you known?" Angel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Getting right to the point I see." Buffy sighed and walked off towards the kitchen knowing this wasn't going to be a very fun conversation, but knowing that it was one they definitely needed to have is she and Angel were ever going to make it in their relationship.

"I don't see any reason to act as if nothing is going on anymore." He declared as he followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at one of the bar stools around the island in the middle. "You know, now we need to talk about it and try to figure everything out."

"Why?" Buffy asked with tears already forming in her eyes. "That's something I don't know Angel. Why?"

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"How can that be? There has to be a reason." Buffy stated from her spot across the island. "Is it about us?" She asked. "Am I not giving you something that they are?"

Angel reached his across the way and took her hand in his. "Of course not Buffy. I love you." He stated. "This thing with Darla and the others had nothing to do you or our relationship."

"That's clearly not true." She whispered pulling her hand away. "Otherwise you wouldn't be cheating on me."

"Buffy I can't explain my reasons for doing what I've done, but I can promise you that it's over." Angel said as he moved to stand next to her. "You're more important to me then any other person in this world. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"There's something I need to ask you." He stated after a few minutes wrapped in each others arms.

Buffy pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you know about the Underground?" He asked.

She took a deep breath as she stepped away a bit. "Only the rumors that everyone else has heard. Why?"

"Darla told me to ask you about it and see how you reacted." Angel explained.

'That Bitch!' Buffy thought before moving further away from her boyfriend. "And of course you had to listen to her."

"It's not like that." He sighed trying to calm her down a bit before he continued. "She's just trying to get me to leave you by making me think you're hiding things from me. I'm only asking to prove her wrong."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest before looking back at him with a tired expression. "What if she's not wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What if I'm not the girl you think I am? What if I'm not the perfect little princess everyone seems to think I am?" She questioned.

"I don't think that of you." Angel replied. "No one is perfect." He stated before grinning at her. "And from some of the things you can do in the bedroom I'd say your far from a princess."

"I'm being serious about this." She glared at him.

"So am I."

"I know about the club." Buffy said finally answering his earlier question. "You have to receive an invitation from the club owner who everyone calls 'The Master' in order to get in the club." She explained. "The first invite is on a trail basis. If he likes you enough that first night then you're invited back to join the club as a member."

"And you've been invited?" Angel asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." She sighed knowing that lying about it wouldn't do them any good at this point.

"Are you a member?" He wondered.

"No." She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Do you still go there?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"But you just said you aren't a member anymore?" Angel said trying to understand. "How?"

"I work there." She replied.

-Darla's Apartment-

"So, what do you want to know?" Darla asked Spike from her spot on her bed.

"Everything." Spike responded as he leaned against the open window smoking his cigarette.

Darla looked over at him for a moment. "Why do you want to know about this place so much?"

"I like to know what's goin' on around me." He said with a shrug.

"Alright." She smiled and sat up on her knees. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about the club, but first you've got to tell me what I want to know about Buffy Summers."

"Don't you already know about her?" Spike asked.

"I want to know how well you really know her." She stated.

"I only know her from the week over the summer she and her family were in New York for my Da' and Jenny's wedding." He explained. "Her mum's a family friend of Jenny's."

Darla shook her head. "That's how you met her, I'm asking how well you know her."

Spike sighed and tossed his cigarette out the window. "If you're looking for something to use against her in order to get Peaches back you're not going to find anything with me."

"There has to be something." She insisted. "I've seen the way the two of you look at one another when you think no one else is watching."

"Wishful thinkin' on your part Pet." Spike smirked hoping she would give up trying to figure out what had really happened between Buffy and himself.

"Maybe, but I really don't think so." She replied. "I've seen Buffy away from her little group of friends in a way no one else ever has."

"What's that got to do with me?" He asked.

"She has a dark side." Darla stated. "And you're just the type of guy she likes to play with."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her comment. "And what type is that?"

"Sexy bad boy with a secret heart of gold." She answered looking him over.

"Sexy you say?" Spike smirked.

Darla gave his a smirk of her own. "I'll do you one better then telling you about the club."

"And what's that?" He wondered.

"I'll take you there."

\- Summers' Mansion-

"You work there?" Angel asked in shock. "Doing what exactly?"

"Club like things." Buffy replied.

"Buffy your family is one of the riches families in Southern California, why in the world are you working at some night club?" He remarked.

"I'm not doing it for the money Angel." She sighed.

"Why work there then?" He questioned. "I just don't understand it."

"Maybe because I actually enjoy it." Buffy answered not knowing what else to say.

"Well, isn't there a more appropriate place you could work at then?" Angel wondered.

"How would you know it it's appropriate or not?" She scowled. "You've never been, and you have no idea what I even do there."

"How do you know I've never been?" He challenged.

"Seriously?" She stated with a look that asked if he thought she was stupid.

"Fine! I've never been okay." He huffed. "But I've heard enough of the rumors about the place to know that if Darla is welcomed there then it isn't a place my girlfriend should be hanging out at."

"Why?" Buffy demanded. "Because I'm such a sweet and innocent little girl?" She yelled. "Angel I can do things Darla couldn't even begin to imagine doing to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He replied before he realized what he had just said and who he had just said it to. "Buffy..."

Buffy walked over to him with a sexy look in her eyes and a pout on her face and ran her hands over his chest as she leaned into his body. "Angel..." She whispered. "The things you and I have done together are R rated at best." She smirked. "The things I know how to do, well there isn't a rating high enough."

Angel took a gulp of air as he felt his pants tightening. "What...What is it that you do at this club?"

"I'm not a whore if that's what you're thinking." She replied as she took a step away from him.

"Not really able to form any thoughts at this particular moment in time." He stated as he reached down to readjusted himself a bit. "I just want to know what you do there. Please?"

"I sing." She whispered with a soft look on her face. "Every Friday and Saturday night I go there and I sing."

"Sing?" Angel asked with wide eyes.

"Just sing." She nodded. "And sometimes I fill in when they need an extra waitress on the floor for the night."

"Sing?" Angel asked again.

"Yes." She nodded again. "I already said that."

Angel nodded his head this time. "Waitress?"

"You know, the person or people who bring you things like food or drinks when you go out." She replied fighting back a smile at his confused look.

"I know what a waitress is." He huffed.

"Doesn't sound like it to me." She giggled unable to hold back any longer.

"I'm still in shock." Angel responded.

"About what?" She asked.

"All of it?" He said a bit unsure.

Buffy moved closer to him and rested a hand on his arm. "What do you want to know?"

"Who knows about this?" Angel asked after a moment.

"The people who work there, and the ones who get invited." She answered.

"What about your mother?" He questioned.

Buffy shook her head. "Not all of it." She replied. "She knows that I work at a night club on the weekends."

"And she's okay with that?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "As long as it doesn't effect my school work she okay with it."

"What about your father?"

"No." She sighed. "But then he's never really around anymore so it doesn't matter."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked still trying to understand everything he was being told.

"Club rules." Buffy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Darla talks about it." Angel replied.

"The only reason she gets away with that is because she the owner's favorite play thing right now." She told him.

"What are you to him?" He asked.

A small smile spread across her face before she answered. "Mostly a pain in the ass."

"You don't..." He started before she cut him off.

"Ew! No!" Buffy shrieked. "He's like way old!"

"Some women like older men." Angel mumbled.

"I like you." She grinned up at him. "You're the prefect age for me." She added leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I work for him, that's it. Just work."

"I trust you." Angel stated pulling her into his arms and looking down at her. "I hope one day you can trust me again too."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself and your pants zipped from now on I think we'll be fine." She replied.

"Only to myself?" He asked with a smirk trying to lighten the mood at bit.

"Well, maybe if you're a good boy." She grinned up at him.

"I promise." Angel said turning serious once more. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." She smiled at him and rested her face against his chest. "I'm your girl, and nothing's going to change that. I won't let it."

"Do you think I could see you one night?" He asked after a few more minutes.

"You see me lots of night silly." Buffy laughed pulling her head away to look up at him.

"You know what I meant." He stated.

"Angel..."

"Just once." He interrupted. "I'd like to see what you do down there, here you sing."

"You don't have to go to the club to hear me sing." Buffy smiled hoping that would be enough to get him to change his mind about wanting to go to the Underground.

"True." He nodded. "But I don't want to just hear you sing. I want to see you perform." Angel explained. "I want to see how people react to you up on a stage."

"I'll see what I can do." She agreed knowing that she'd have to think of something to keep him from ever stepping foot in that club. "But it'll only be a one night deal."

"I understand." He smiled.

"It's where I work Angel, so if you happen to see something you don't like..."

"I understand." He repeated.

"Okay." She sighed. "I'll ask him."

"Thank you." Angel whispered before moving in to give her a kiss.

"I can't promise you that he'll even say yes." She stated.

"I understand."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

-Sunnydale High-

"Did you see what she was wearing last night?" Cordelia asked Friday morning as she and her friends gathered around outside waiting for their classes to begin.

"I know!" Harmony quickly agreed. "Even I wouldn't have worn something like that."

"I can't believe they let them in." Another member of the group added.

"It is a public place." Riley stated earning a glare from Cordelia and the other girls standing around. "They had to let them in." He finished.

"Still." Cordelia huffed. "Don't they have their own club to hang out in?" She sighed. "Everyone knows that the Bronze is our place."

"It's true." Riley remarked trying to make peace with the girls of the group after his earlier statement. "We don't go to their clubs, they shouldn't come to ours."

"Who?" Buffy asked as she and Angel joined their friends.

"That's right, you were a no show last night." Harmony said as if just remembering that the couple hadn't been with them the night before.

"I had other things that needed to be taken care of." Buffy replied as an explanation.

"It's okay Buffy, we all know you and Angel were having sex instead of hanging out with your friends." Anya stated with a smile.

"And you know this how?" Buffy asked looking at the other girl and trying to remember why they were friends once again.

"Angel was a no show too." Harmony answered.

"Buffy and I were working a few things out." Angel replied wrapping his arms around her waist so that the others would know where his and Buffy's relationship stood.

"Like your inability to keep it in your pants?" Anya questioned ignoring the shocked look on her friends faces that she would actually comment on the subject of Angel's cheating with the couple standing next to them.

"Anya!" Cordelia shierked. "I can't believe you just said..."

"No, Anya's right." Buffy stated cutting off the brunette before she could say anything else. "Angel and I had a nice chat about a few things last night." She continued looking straight at Cordelia. "For example how someone who claimed to be my friend just couldn't keep her legs shut around my boyfriend. Ring any bells?"

"I...It...Um..." Cordelia stuttered looking around the group of friends and the other students that were passing by them on their way into the building.

"Damn!" Forest whistled. "She's completely speechless. That never happens."

"This is most definitely a first." Graham remarked from his spot next to Riley.

"I think you might have broken her Buffy." Anya added as she watched Cordelia opening and closing her mouth over and over again.

"Gosh." Buffy said with an innocent look on her face and her boyfriend stood by as still as a statue. "And all I really wanted to know was who everyone was talking about."

"I've got to go." Cordelia whimpered before running away from the group.

Buffy gave a quick wave towards the retreating girl. "Bye now."

"Did you really have to call her out like that?" Angel asked his girlfriend with a look of sympathy for the other girl.

"She's lucky that's all I did to her." Buffy stated stepping away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "But please be my guest and go make sure she alright Angel."

"I'll go check on her." Harmony mumbled before running after her friend hoping Buffy didn't say anything about her to the group.

"You do that." Buffy called out then turned to face the others with a smile on her face. "Now, will someone please tell me who everyone was talking about before?"

"Can I just say that I am lovin' Bitch Buffy this morning." Forest laughed enjoy this side of her way more then how she normally acted.

"Thank you." Buffy nodded to him. "I only let her out on special occasions."

"They were talking about Darla and her group of friends." Riley answered hoping that now that Buffy knew the truth about Angel he might be able to talk her into going out with him instead.

"Thank you Riley." She smiled over at him.

"Anytime." He blushed before Forest and Graham rolled their eyes and both punched him in the arm.

"You should have seen what she was wearing." Anya gasped as she placed a hand on Buffy's arm.

"More like not wearing." Graham commented with a smirk to the other guys.

"She was practically dry humping the guy on the dance floor." Anya stated.

"Who?" Angel asked and noticed the look Buffy was giving him for his interest in the situation. "Don't look at me that way, you were about to ask the same thing."

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Buffy..." He tried but stopped when she held up her hand and refused to look at him. "So, who was it?" He sighed.

"Spike!" Anya revealed.

"What!?" Buffy yelled in shock.

"Overreact much." Anya replied rubbing her ear.

"Not overreacting." Buffy defended. "Just in shock is all."

"Seemed like overreacting to me." Forest whispered to Graham.

"Totally." He nodded.

"I agree." Angel said turning to face Buffy completely.

"It was just shock." She stated.

"Sounded like jealousy to me." Anya noted.

"Don't you have a broom closet you should be having sex in somewhere right now?" Buffy asked her friend with a glare.

"Broom closet sex is after fifth period." She stated as if it was fact everyone should already know.

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend. "Care to explain your reaction Buffy?"

"It was shock." She sighed again refusing to admit even to herself it was something more. "The person I met in New York and the one here now are like two totally different people." She added truthfully.

"Aren't we all at one point or another?" Riley asked. "I mean one moment Angel can be telling you how much he loves you and the next he's screwing your best friend."

"Watch it Finn." Angel growled at the other guy."

"I'm not." Anya admitted ignoring the guys. "What you see is what you get when it comes to me, no matter where I am or who I'm with."

"There's an exception to every rule." Forest smiled at her.

"Riley's right." Graham stated. "Not about the Angel stuff, cause that was just a low blow man." He said looking between the two of his friends. "Who we are with our family isn't always who we are with our friends or others. I assume there were family members around most of the time your spent with him in New York, that could be why he seems like a different person to Buffy." Graham finished looking around the group to see them all looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head or something. "What? I'm not just a dumb jock you know."

"It probably doesn't have anything to do with Spike really." Anya tossed out while picking a piece of imaginary lent from her uniform.

"What do you mean?" Angel questioned.

"It's clearly about Darla." She continued. "The reaction was proof of that, and everyone in this town knows how much Buffy hates Darla."

"The girls got a point about the Darla thing." Forest replied.

"Would you consider Spike a friend?" Graham asked Buffy.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"What's this got to do with the overreacting?" Angel huffed.

"Buffy hates Darla." Anya repeated. "She probably just doesn't want anyone she knows to hang out around the slut. Either that or she want's Spike's body for herself." She finished with a smirk thinking about the new guy's hot body.

"I'm going with the first reason." Buffy quickly replied hoping Angel didn't notice the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"I'd still be your friend if it was the second reason." Anya said with a grin. "I wouldn't mind having his body to use for myself for a bit."

Buffy gave a small laugh at how open her friend really was. "And with that said..."

"Yes." Graham nodded with a small laugh as well. "Time for class."

Forest gathered his bag and started making his way into the school with Graham. "Later."

"Bye guys." Riley called over his shoulder as he made his way into the school as well.

"I'm just sayin'." Anya huffed looking between Angel and Buffy.

"We get it." Angel sighed wondering way she was a member of their group.

"Nobody understands my ways." Anya mumbled walking away from the couple.

Angel leaned down to give Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She smiled up at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her to keep him from leaving. "Maybe we can steal one of Anya's broom closets later." Buffy whispered in a low sexy voice hoping to move on from the whole Darla thing for now at least.

"It's a date." He smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stated before giving him a proper kiss goodbye on the lips.

"Those two make me sick." Faith commented as she looked across the school yard just in time to see Buffy and Angel kissing.

"You're not the only one." Darla glared as she watched the couple.

"It won't work." Spike mumbled behind them.

"What won't work?" Devon asked as he and Drusilla joined the small group.

Spike nodded his head in the direction Darla was standing with her gaze still focused on Buffy and Angel. "What ever plan Darla's cookin' up in the head of hers right now."

"Stranger thinks have happened." Robin stated from his spot next to his girlfriend.

"Spike's right." Drusilla whispered with a far off look on her face.

"Thanks Pet." He smiled.

"She won't need a plan." Drusilla continued.

"What?" Darla asked as she whipped her head around to face the other girl.

"They won't last the month." She finished before coming out of her daze and looking around the group.

-English Class-

"Remember that the test next week is going to be a big part of your grade for this six week period." The teacher reminded his students at the end of class that morning.

"Mr. Whitmore?" Willow called out raising her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms. Rosenberg?"

"How many questions will there be on the test?" She asked in a low voice noticing that most of her classmates attention was now focused on her.

"Around fifty questions." He answered. "A mix of multiple choice, true or false, and a couple of short essay questions like normal."

"How much will the test really count towards our final grade?" Another student asked.

"Twenty-five percent." He replied. "I'll be offering extra credit opportunities to those who want it." Mr. Whitmore smiled before looking over towards where Buffy was seated. "Ms. Summers I'd like to speak with you for a few moments after class if that's alright."

"Sure." She nodded right as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch." Harmony said with a small smile still unsure how to act around the other blonde as she walked past on her way out of the room.

Buffy gave a small smile as well as she stood in-front of the teacher's desk. "Later."

"How are things coming along with Mr. Giles?" Mr. Whitmore asked once the last student had exited his class.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Do you think he needs a bit more time to catch up?" He wondered.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I gave him my notes to look over and he said he'd have the book done by this weekend. I was going to give him a practice test so he has a better idea of what to expect from you."

"That's a good idea." He said as he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a folder. "You can use this."

"Is that the actual test?" Buffy asked taking the folder from her teacher.

"No." Mr. Whitmore chuckled. "It's from a few years ago. I've changed the questions for the test everyone will be taking this year, but this will help Mr. Giles understand the type of questions I like to ask."

"Can you do this?" Buffy questioned with wide eyes.

"Of course I can." He answered. "Like I said, it's not the actual test and all of my other students already know what to expect from one of my tests."

Buffy put the folder in her bag. "Okay." She smiled. "I'm sure this will help a lot."

"Just doing my job to ensure that my students learn." He stated with a small smile.

"You're doing a good job." Buffy assured him. "You're like one of my favorite teachers I've had in a long time."

"Glad you approve." Mr. Whitmore laughed.

Buffy laughed too before she noticed the time. "I've got to get to my next class."

"Have a good day Ms. Summers."

\- Students Commons-

"Can we talk?" Buffy asked Spike later that day trying to ignore the other people he was hanging out with.

"You sure that's such a good idea Luv? Rumors might get started bout the two of us." Spike said never looking up at her.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and gave a glare. "Can't be any worse then the ones that are already going around out you and her."

"Jealous?" Darla smirked.

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut right about now." She hissed as the other girl.

"Good thing you're not." Faith threw out defending her friend.

"Faith, don't start." Robin warned noticing the tension in Buffy's body right now and not wanting his girlfriend in the middle if things got bad.

"Not starting anything." She shrugged but decided not to add anything else when she saw the look on Robin's face.

Buffy turned to face Spike and lowered her voice. "Can we please talk?"

"Wow!" Devon whistled. "The Queen B beggin'! Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"It's called manners." Buffy glared. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"No where near what she sounds like when she's beggin' for something." Spike smirked at the others trying to ignore the look of hurt that briefly crossed Buffy's face.

"From what Angel tells me it's more whinny." Darla laughed.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Buffy sighed before turning towards Darla and punching her across the face knocking the other girl out of her seat and onto the floor.

Devon quickly moved to help Darla up as the others stood up and looked on in shock. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Darla huffed holding the side of her face.

"What's going on over here?" Angel demanded as he came to stand behind his girlfriend wondering what she was doing over around these guys in the first place.

"Your rich bitch of a girlfriend just punched Darla in the face." Faith answered as Robin held her back from going after Buffy herself.

"I gave her fair warning at the beginning of the conversation." Buffy replied with a shurg.

"What are you doing over here with them anyway?" Angel questioned pulling her away from the group a bit and turned her to face him.

Buffy sighed before answering. "I came over to speak with Spike about our English class for a moment, which was obviously a bad idea."

"Anything with you is a bad idea." Darla hissed.

"Do you want me to make the other side of your face hurt too?" Buffy asked making a move towards the other girl only to be stopped by Angel.

"I don't think that's necessary." Angel whispered noticing the attention the small group was now receiving. "Let's just go." He added leading his girlfriend away from everyone else.

"Good idea!" Devon yelled after them. "Run away to your expensive cars and million dollar mansions."

"Angel actually lives in a three point five million dollar mansion." Darla stated.

"So?" Devon asked turning to face her.

"You said million." She replied. "His is more."

"I don't think that was the point Darla." Robin sighed.

"Of course it is." She looked at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Money matters, even in a small town like Sunnydale."

Spike fought the urge to roll his eyes as he gathered his things. "I've got to get going." He said to his new friends. "I'll see you tonight Darla."

"Pick me up at eleven." She told him before he walked away.

"I'll be there." He said with a nod of his head.

"Okay." Darla whined a bit and looked at her friends. "Now, who wants to take me to the nurse to get some ice from my face?" She asked.

"I'll go." Devon offered. "My next class is that way."

Darla started walking away as he gathered his things as well as hers. "Talk to you guys later."

"Yeah, later." Faith smiled.

"Bye." Robin added wrapping his arm around Faith's shoulder.

"Drusilla sure did miss one hell of a show." She commented as they made their way through the hallways of the school.

"Where was she anyways?" Robin asked as if just now noticing she was missing.

Faith gave a small shrug. "Make-up test I think."

-School Library-

"Thought I might fine you in here." Spike smiled as he walked through the library doors a few minutes later and noticed Buffy seated at the main table with her school work spread out around her.

"It's a good place to study during my free period." She replied without looking up.

"And you don't have to worry about any of your friends thinkin' you're a nerd or anything like that." He offered with a chuckle taking a seat next to her.

"That too." She nodded still refusing to look at him.

"Said you wanted to talk to me, here I am." Spike said trying to get her attention.

"Not really in the mood to talk right now." Buffy stated turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Where's Peaches?" He asked looking around after a few moments of silence.

Buffy sighed and finally looked up knowing Spike wasn't going to leave her alone until she talked to him. "Angel is talking with his coach right now."

"You two work everything out?" He wondered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we did." She answered.

"He know bout us?" Spike questioned.

Buffy quickly looked around the library before lowering her voice. "There is no us to know about."

"That way you're still together?" He inquired. "He cheats on you, you cheat on him and then everything is all better?"

"I didn't sleep with you to get back at Angel." Buffy whispered. "We're humans, we make mistakes. It doesn't change the fact that Angel and I love each other. We're young. You have no idea what it feels like to love someone the way Angel and I love each other. It's scary and at times really hard, but our faults make our relationship stronger."

"I'd like to see how much he'd still love you if he knew all the dirty little things we've done together." Spike hissed trying to cover the hurt he was feeling at Buffy thinking he didn't know what love was.

"That's never going to happen." She stated.

"I bet he'd be back in Darla's bed before you could say 'I can explain'." He continued.

"A place you no doubt found very comfortable last night from what I've heard." Buffy glared. "I hope you got your shots before hand and didn't forget to use protection."

Spike smirked a bit when he noticed the jealousy in her voice. "That what you wanted to talk to me about earlier Luv?"

"I could care less about who you're sleeping with Spike." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I simply wanted to know what time would be good for you on Sunday."

"Good for what?" Spike asked unsure what she was talking about.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "English class, practice test, ring any bells?"

"Right, the test." He nodded. "Any times good."

"One?" She asked.

"That works." Spike nodded again.

"Great." Buffy sighed standing up to gather all of her things. "I've got to go."

"See you later Luv." He smirked as she walked away.

"Whatever." She mumbled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-Summers' Mansion-

"Come in." Buffy called out later that night when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"You're working tonight?" Joyce asked as she entered the room and saw her daughter tossing items onto the bed from her spot just inside the closet.

Buffy paused for a moment and popped her head out to look at her mom. "I work every weekend."

"Promise me you'll be careful." Joyce smiled.

"It's just a club Mom, nothing to worry about I promise." Buffy said trying to ease her mother's worry.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry and you know it." She smiled again.

Buffy walked over to her mother and placed a hand on her arm. "Mom, we've been over this like a million times before. I know what I'm doing. I always get my own drink, and I never leave the club alone when I'm done for the night." She replied. "One of the guys always walks me to my car just to make sure nothing happens."

"I know." Joyce sighed. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow at the gallery."

"I'll be there." Buffy nodded.

"Okay." Joyce leaned in to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I'll let you finish getting ready."

"Love you." Buffy called out as her mother walked back towards the door.

"Love you too."

-Giles' Mansion-

"Jenny, Da' I'm headin' out now." Spike called out as he made his way down the stairs towards the front entrance.

"When will you be back?" Jenny asked from the living room doorway as Spike walked past.

"Not sure." He shrugged. "I wouldn't wait up if I were you."

"Where are you going?" Giles asked as he joined his wife.

"A club." Spike replied.

"Oh, with who?" Jenny wondered.

"Darla." He answered checking the time.

'I thought he like Joyce's daughter.' Giles thought in his head before looking between his wife and his son. "Are you two dating?"

"No." Spike shook his head. "Now, do either of you have any more questions or can I go?"

"No, you may go." Giles replied.

"Be careful." Jenny smiled as Spike grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"Always." He smirked.

-The Underground-

"How's the list looking tonight?" Buffy asked as Adam walked her from her car to the clubs private entrance later that night.

"Full." He answered. "It's going to be pretty packed in there, might have to do a little table work tonight if it gets to bad."

"Go it." She nodded. "He in his office?" She asked pointing towards the back of the club.

"Yeah, he's going over a few things with Luke before we open." Adam replied looking down at the list of people who had been invited to join the fun this evening. "Lot of newbies on the list."

"Joy." She sighed knowing it was going to be a long night.

"Darla's bringin' a new one tonight too." He informed her.

Buffy looked up at Adam with dread in her eyes. "What's his name?"

"Goes by Spike." He stated.

"Dammit!" Buffy hissed as rage began to fill her body.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked noticing the sudden change in her mood.

"Nothing I can't handle." She gritted her teeth. "I'll talk to you later."

"I'm walking you out tonight right?" Adam called out as she began to walk away.

"Yeah." Buffy returned with a nod and a small smile.

"Just let me know when you're done." He said returning the smile and taking his place at the main entrance and stepping into bouncer mode.

"Later."

-Master's Office-

"Enter." A voice commanded after hearing a knock sound of the office door.

"Is this a bad time?" Buffy asked as she popped her head in through the doorway.

"Of course not, come in." The man everyone called 'The Master' said motioning into his office with a hand. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Don't let Darla's guest into the club tonight." Buffy begged as she came to a stop infront of his desk.

The Master rose an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"He doesn't belong in a place like this." She replied.

"He doesn't?"

"No." Buffy shook her head. "He's better then this place."

"Define 'better' for me Ms. Summers." He asked.

"You know what I mean." She exhaled.

"Because he's rich?" The Master questioned.

"Money has nothing to do with it and you know it." Buffy defended. "I'm rich and I'm here."

"That's true." He nodded. "I've had my people checking him out from the moment he stepped foot in my town. I know quiet a bit about him, from his time in London as the nerdy school boy until his mother's death to his time in New York where he transformed himself into the punk rock bad boy he is today." He informed her. "Besides, Darla said he was perfect."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Darla's a big ho, any guy who gives her the time of day is perfect in her eyes."

"I see the problem here." He gave a chuckle. "You like the boy."

"I know him." She stated. "Or at least I thought I did."

"How well?" The Master asked.

"That's none of your business." Buffy glared until she realized her mistake when a smirk formed on the older man's face.

"That well I see." His smirk grew before he became serious once more. "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, but I can't help you with this."

"Not can't, won't." She bit out.

"I made a promise to Darla, and I always keep my promises." He replied. "I know you and she have a bit of a bumpy history when it comes to the men in your lives, but that has nothing to do with me or my club."

"It will." She told him as she moved towards the office door.

"May I remind you Ms. Summers I'm not someone you want on your bad side." He called out in a low voice.

"You're not someone I want on any side of me." She stated not letting his threat get to her. "People will be showing up soon." Buffy sighed after a moment. "I've got to go help get everything ready."

The Master stood up from behind his desk and walked closer to where she was standing. "Very well." He replied opening the door for her. "I'll be watching you tonight, anything happens out there tonight I don't like and you'll no longer have a job down here."

"I'll be a good little girl." She smiled sweetly. "But if she ever tries to bring my boyfriend down here she won't be walking out."

The Master bowed his head. "I'll give you that."

-Outside The Underground-

"Park over there." Darla pointed as Spike pulled his car into a hidden lot with only a few other cars. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way from here." She explained.

Spike parked the car and turned off the engine before opening the door. "We're next to a cemetery."

"I know." She nodded. "The club is underneath it."

A chill ran down Spike's spine. "That fact alone would keep most people away."

"Think of it as a test." Darla laughed.

Spike walked around the car and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"You're lucky you're with me." She stated as she lead them through the tunnels. "I know the shortcut."

"There's more then one way in?" He asked taking as much of his surroundings in as possible the further down they went.

"Oh yeah." She replied. "Most people have to walk through a maze of tunnels before they get to the club. It's a way of seeing if who ever gets invited really has what it takes to be in a place like the Underground."

"And your way?" He questioned.

"It's the way the workers come and go, along with the VIP members." Darla informed him. "It's way faster then the twenty minute walk to the main entrance that most people have to go through."

"Glad I'm with someone who know the easy way then." Spike smirked.

Darla checked her cellphone for the time before shoving it back into her purse. "We'll be a bit early, but I wanted to introduce you to a few people before it gets to crazy in there."

"Alright." He said with a nod as they came to a stop infront of a set of double doors that led into the club.

"Darla, how nice to see you tonight." Adam announced as she spotted the two blondes.

Darla ignored his greeting knowing it wasn't true. "Adam, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Spike."

Adam offered his hand to Spike. "Welcome."

"Thanks." Spike replied with a quick handshake.

"Enjoy the Underground." The bouncer smirked knowing this was just the beginning of him saying that phrase for the night.

"He's with me isn't he." Darla grinned running a hand up and down Spike's arm.

Adam pressed a button and the double doors opened. "Go on in, it's going to be packed later on."

"Just the way I like it." She smiled and lead Spike into the club.

"What I wouldn't give to be working the floor tonight." Adam sighed looking down into the club with longing. 'I always miss the good fights.' He thought before checking Spike's name off the list and waiting for the next group to arrive.

"We're all set." Buffy declared as she stopped at the bar.

"Good." Luke smiled. "The regulars should be here soon."

"Adam said we'll be getting a lot of newbies tonight." She mentioned.

"Master wants some fresh blood down here." He explained.

"I'll make sure the other girls are in the know." Buffy replied remembering what happened the last time the club was filled with way to many first timers.

"You singin' tonight?" Luke asked going over his check list one last time.

"Not sure." She said with a shrug. "If it gets really crazy in here probably not."

"But you're the reason so many people keep coming back." Darla gave a fake pout as she and Spike stopped behind Buffy and Luke. "What ever will they think?"

"Darla don't start..." Buffy warned as she turned to face the other blonde girl.

"You work here?" Spike asked in shock running his eyes over her body and taking in the knee high leather high heeled boots, matching leather mini skirt, and finishing at the tight black tank top that left little to the imagination with the word 'Underground' stretched across her chest that he could only assume was a work uniform.

"She definitely works something alright." Darla smirked.

Luke took a step infront of Buffy noticing the girl was doing everything in her power not to attack his bosses pet. "Not tonight Darla, Master's rules."

"I'm above the rules." She glared hating the way everyone always seemed to want to protect little miss perfect.

"Not tonight you're not." Luke stated with a low voice standing over Darla.

"You have no authority over me." She hissed.

"But I do." The Master's voice sound behind the small group. "Tonight you follow my rules and the rules of my people or you will be removed."

Darla turned around to face the older man with anger in her eyes. "If you think I'm going to do anything she says for even a second you've lost your mind."

The Master reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body and he looked down into her face. "This isn't the night for your games My Dear." He calmly whispered as the grip on her arm tightened making her whimper a bit. "You'll do as you're old, or you won't be allowed back. Is that clear?"

Darla managed to pull her arm away from him after a moment. "She must be really good in bed to get you to treat me this way."

"You..." Buffy lunged only to be held back by Luke.

"Although I am sure Ms. Summers talents are rather high considering the situation with the young Mr. O'Connor, they however have nothing to do with my actions towards you this evening." The Master replied.

"The situation as you put it is only temporary." Darla huffed.

"No, it's not." Buffy stated still glaring at the other girl.

"We'll see." Darla smiled over her shoulder.

"Believe what you want Darla, but nothing you say or do is going to make Angel leave me for you." Buffy remarked hating the smug look Darla was now wearing.

"I'm not the one who's going to do anything, you are." Darla turned around to face Buffy once more and moved to stand next to Spike and ran a hand over his chest. "Or should I say, you already have."

Buffy shared a quick look with Spike before glaring at Darla once again. "You're crazy, I haven't done anything that would make Angel leave me for your cheap ass."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" Darla asked in a bored tone as she looked at her nails.

"You can still leave." Buffy whispered to Spike as she moved closer to him.

"What would be the point of that?" He asked refussing to look at her.

"Fine, have it your way." She sighed. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'll make sure he does." Darla promised with a grin on her face.

"Luke, let the others know that the girls will be out soon." Buffy informed him before moving away from the bar.

"You got it." He said with a nod before turning to face his boss. "I'll check in with Adam once more before I start my rounds."

"Good." The Master replied as Luke walked away.

"If you'll excuse me I've got to finish getting ready." Buffy bowed her head and started walking towards the back where the dressing rooms where.

"I want you to do at least one set tonight." The Master called out after her.

"Sure." She said with a small smile.

"She's not in a very good mood tonight." Darla laughed after Buffy disappeared.

"You won't be either if you don't do as you're told." He warned.

"On my best behavior, promise." She smiled with fake innocence.

The Master took a step closer to her and lowered his voice once more. "You may be my favorite right now, but that can always be changed."

"What do you mean?" Darla asked with wide eyes.

"If it comes down to you or her, I'll pick her." He answered before holding out his hand to Spike. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Giles. I look forward to speaking with you a bit more this evening."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

-Dressing Room-

"What was all the drama about out there?" One of the girls asked as Buffy entered the room and made her way over towards her spot in the small room.

"Darla." Was all she said.

"What did she do this time?" Another of the newer girls asked.

"She picked the wrong night to play her games." Buffy answered.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked from her place next to Buffy.

Buffy sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to finish getting ready until the other girls knew what was going on. "Darla decide that she would pick tonight of all nights to test her worth with The Master."

"How did she do that?" Molly asked.

"By pissin' me off." Buffy stated just before a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah?" Rona called out.

"It's show time ladies." Ford smiled as he popped his head into the dressing room.

Buffy returned the smile. "We'll be right out."

"Don't forget to play nice once you get back out there." He winked at her.

"I'll try." She promised as the other girls did one last check in the mirrors before heading out to the main floor.

"Make sure the girls are being looked after a bit more tonight." Buffy mentioned to Luke a bit later that night once the club started to fill with the newer members noticing how some of them were getting a bit more hands on then was allowed on the main level.

"You got it." He replied looking around the club and noticing the same things Buffy was. "What about you?"

"I can hold me own." She grinned.

Luke gave a laugh. "Don't I know it."

"Would you also keep an eye out for Darla's guest." Buffy asked looking around. "He really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into with this place."

"Sure thing." He nodded. "Anything else I can help you with?" Luke asked looking down to see her face.

"You could find out when The Master wants me on tonight if you've got time." She smiled up at him.

"Of course."

"So, what do you think?" Darla asked Spike from her spot tucked away in their private booth after taking a sip of her drink.

"I think Buffy was two seconds away from beating the shit out of you earlier." He replied taking a sip from his own drink.

"Please." Darla rolled her eyes. "She's all talk."

"That way you need a pound of cover-up tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

Darla crossed her arms over her chest and gave a huff. "That was a lucky shot, nothing more."

"No." Spike chuckled. "That was Buffy."

"She's a fake." Darla hissed not liking the fact that yet another person seemed to be under the spell that was Buffy Summers. "Everything people believe about her is a lie. If her friends knew the truth about her they'd turn on her in a second."

"Why not just tell them if you hate her so much?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"They wouldn't believe me if I told them." She stated.

Spike tilted his head to the side and looked at her for a moment. "But they'd believe someone like Peaches, or myself?"

"Of course." She nodded. "You're one of them, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"That the real reason you brought me down here?" He questioned. "So I'll be able to expose Buffy's dirty little secret for you."

"You'd never do that." She sighed. "No matter how much attention you pay to Dru or myself, you care about her to much to be the one that hurt her like that." She finished taking another sip of her drink.

"Your Lover Boy won't either." Spike threw out. "He loves her."

"He's not allowed down here anyway." She told him.

Spike smirked at that. "Peaches not man enough to receive an invite?"

"It's one of her rules." Darla explained ignoring his smirk knowing that Angel had never been considered for an invite to the club. "As long as she works here he's not allowed, nor are any of her little friends. Not that The Master would invite any of those losers down here to begin with."

"I thought there was a no talking rule in place." He mentioned remembering earlier conversations.

"There is." She confirmed. "But people still talk from time to time. The major part of the rule is not talking about who you see when you're down here."

"Why?" Spike laughed. "The Mayor gonna show up or something?"

"You'd be surprised."

Buffy took a deep breath before making her way across the club to the one table she'd been trying to avoid for the past hour. "What can I get you two to drink?" She asked with a tight smile on her face looking between Spike and Darla.

Darla tapped her finger to her lip with an evil look in her eyes. "Let me think about that for a minute."

"Don't hurt yourself." Buffy mumbled trying to keep the fake smile firmly in place.

A huge grin spread across Darla's face and Buffy knew she wasn't going to like what the blonde girl was going to say. "I think Spike and I would like to do a few body shots with you."

Buffy shook her head. "You'll have to ask one of the other girls, you know I don't do that."

"But we want you." Darla pouted. "Don't we Spike?"

Spike tossed his arm over the back of the booth and looked over at Darla with a smirk. "Whatever you want Pet."

"It's not like you've never done it before." Darla added.

"Not tonight Darla." Buffy glared.

"Is there a problem over here?" Luke asked as he came to stand behind Buffy in-case she needed him.

"She won't do our drink order." Darla pouted again.

"What's she want?" He asked Buffy ignoring the other girl.

"Just a few shots." Darla answered before Buffy could say anything.

"Find another girl Darla, Buffy doesn't do those and you know it." Luke ordered knowing that things were about to get ugly if he didn't get Buffy away from the other blondes soon.

"I won't tell if you don't." She whispered with a laugh.

"Not happening." Buffy hisses knowing that if Luke wasn't standing by her right now Darla would already be bleeding.

"Problems?" The Master asked as he joined the group and took a seat at the table to cover any real issues from the other club members.

"She doesn't want to do our drink order, and Luke says she's off the menu." Darla stated giving the older man a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Darla..." Spike started noticing that Buffy was barely containing her rage at the moment.

"What's the order?" The Master questioned.

"They want to do a few shots with me in the mix." Buffy informed him hoping he would tell them to find another girl like Luke had.

"Do it." The Master ordered.

Luke looked at his boss in shock. "Sir?"

"Shouldn't you be making your rounds?" The Master asked. "Ms. Summers isn't the only girl working here tonight that needs looking out for."

"Yes Sir." Luke nodded his head before offering Buffy a sad smile and walking away.

"Go get the drinks." He ordered Buffy before turning to look at Darla. "I don't like the games you're playing tonight My Dear."

"Then why are you letting me play them?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm just waiting for them to backfire on you." He told her truthfully.

"Never." Darla smirked. "I always win."

"So does Buffy." Spike mumbled under his breath hating himself a bit for not standing up for Buffy with the whole drink situation.

"Doesn't look like she's winning right now." Darla stated as she watched Buffy make her way back to the table with three shots on her tray.

Spike followed Darla's gaze to watch Buffy as she moved throughout the crowds admiring the way her body moved while keeping the tray she was holding from getting bumped along the way. "She's just getting warmed up Pet." He said turning his attention back towards Darla. "Think of this as the pre-show."

"You certainly seem to know a lot about the young Ms. Summers." The Master commented paying close attention to the boy that his singer seemed so protective of.

"We're a lot alike her and I." Spike replied.

"I don't care what either of you say, I'm still winning this so called pre-show." Darla stated with a smug look on her face.

"Here are your drinks." Buffy sighed placing the tray down on top of the table and unloading three shots of tequila, a salt shaker, and a few limes.

The Master stood from his seat and placed a hand against the small of Buffy's back. "Once these are done Ms. Summers is to be left alone for the remainder of the night." He stated. "One of the other girls will look after you from this point on. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Darla smiled. "Will you be joining us this round?"

The Master shook his head feeling Buffy tense up next to him. "Not this time." He answered before walking away.

Buffy gave a small sigh of relief that he wasn't joining the small group before she shut her emotions off and faced the other two. "Who's first?"

"That'll be me." Darla smirked moving over so Buffy could take a seat on the booth next to her. "I've got to make sure our boy here knows how it's done."

"I really hate you." Buffy hissed through her teeth as she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to Darla and placed a lime between her lips.

"Play nice."Darla whispered before giving Buffy's neck a long lick to make sure the salt would stick. Once she was done shaking a bit of salt onto Buffy's collarbone she grabbed her shot and slowly licked a path up the other girls neck, downed her shot and then crashed her lips to Buffy's and sucked the lime from her mouth. "Your turn." She smirked turning to face Spike and placing the used lime into her now empty glass.

"Buffy..." Spike whispered as she came to sit down next to him and bared her neck. "Luv..."

"Just do it." She bit out trying to keep her body from shaking with the amount of rage she was feeling towards the other girl.

"Go on." Darla nodded pushing the items on the table closer to Spike so he could do his shot. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Spike mumbled before pulling Buffy a bit closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear before licking her neck and pouring more salt onto her skin.

"Whatever." Buffy swallowed before placing a fresh lime between her lips.

Spike quickly swapped the salt shaker for his shot glass once Buffy was ready again. He rested the arm not holding his drink around her waist and slowly ran his tongue along her skin. He pulled away and locked eyes with her as he downed his shot before leaning into her and teasing her lips with his own around the lime. After a few moments he pulled away with the lime in his mouth locking eyes with her once again.

"Will that be all?" Buffy asked as she moved out of the booth trying to ignore the way being close to Spike was making her feel.

"You're forgetting your shot." Darla grinned wishing the club didn't have a no cellphone rule, after all a photo is worth a thousand words.

"I'll pass." Buffy replied clearing the empty glasses from the table and back onto her tray.

Darla grabbed the last shot and held it out. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Darla..." Buffy warned.

"Spike grab a lime." She ordered.

"What?" He asked still in a bit of a haze from kissing Buffy.

"Buffy still has to do her shot." Darla explained.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Spike tried.

"Yes I do." Buffy sighed before grabbing the drink and downing it before Darla could say anything. "All done." She said slamming the glass down onto the table.

"That's not how you're suppose to do it." Darla stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will that be all?" Buffy asked again.

"For now." Darla replied earning a glare from Buffy before she turned and walked away. "Looks like I won after all tonight." She grinned.

"Nights still young." Spike stated watching Buffy go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Dressing Room-

"I HATE HER!" Buffy screamed throwing a hairbrush across the small room.

"May I come in?" The Master asked as he opened the door.

"You can do whatever you want." She answered putting down the bottle she had been about the toss across the room right before en entered. "It's your club after all."

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing the amount of destruction in the room.

"No." She shook her head. "I really, really, really, really, really HATE her!"

"Then you'll be happy to know that she'll no longer be a problem for you down here after tonight." He informed her.

Buffy quickly turned to face him completely with wide eyes. "But...But she's your favorite."

The Master shrugged his shoulders. "I'll find a new favorite." He stated.

"Why?" Buffy asked truly never believing he would let Darla go.

"You're good for business." He replied as if that was the only reason she needed.

"I see."

"You're on in ten." He told her as he opened the door to the dressing room again.

"I'll be ready." She promised. 'Monday is going to be a nightmare at school after this night is over.'

Ten minutes later found The Master standing on the main stage looking out over the club he had created and the members new and old who filled it. "Hello." His voice boomed throughout the club as he spoke into the microphone as a greeting to his guest. "I'd like to take this moment to welcome each and everyone of you to my club this evening, whether this is your first time joining us or your one hundredth. I truly hope you are all having a wonderful time." He smiled at the crowd. "Now, I do believe most of you have been waiting for this moment since you arrived so I won't prolong your wait any longer. Please give a warm round of applause to our very own 'Slayer'!" He finished holding out his hand to help Buffy up the steps to the stage.

"Thank you." She blushed as the crowd continued to cheer.

"What's she doin' up there?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy quickly speak with the band that was already on the stage unable to take his eyes off of her in the strapless long red dress she had changed into.

"You'll see." Darla said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes before taking a sip from her drink.

"Ready?" Buffy asked over her shoulder as she took her place in front of the microphone as the first notes of the song began to filter it's way throughout the club.

I'll tell you something

I am a wolf but

I like to wear sheep's clothing

I am a bonfire

I am a vampire

I'm waiting for my moment

You come on like a drug

I just can't get enough

I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

And there's so much at stake

I can't afford to waste

I never needed anybody like this before

Spike looked on with shock in his eyes. "She sings?"

"You didn't know?" Darla questioned watching how in awe he seemed at the moment.

"No." He answered with a shake of his head.

Buffy moved around the stage with the beat of the music losing herself completely to the performance she was giving and loving each and every second of it.

I'll tell you something

I am a demon

Some say my biggest weakness

I have my reasons

Call it my defense

Be careful what you're wishing

You come on like a drug

I just can't get enough

I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

And there's so much at stake

I can't afford to waste

I never needed anybody like this before

"She do this every weekend?" Spike asked unable to look away.

'Another one bites the dust.' Darla remarked in her head. "Most."

Buffy locked eyes with Spike as she sang the next few lines of the song.

You are a secret

A new possession

I like to keep you guessing

You come on like a drug

I just can't get enough

I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

And there's so much at stake

I can't afford to waste

I never needed anybody like this before

Spike finally turned to face Darla a bit more while still keeping an eye of Buffy. "Is this what you brought me down here to see?"

"No." She replied before taking another sip of her drink.

"What then?" He asked.

Darla gave him a small grin. "You'll see."

When I'm not sure what I'm living for

(When I'm not sure who I am)

When I'm not sure what I'm looking for

(When I'm not sure who I am)

When I'm not sure what I'm living for

(When I'm not sure who I am)

When I'm not sure what I'm looking for

(When I'm not sure who I am)

When I'm not sure what I'm living for

When I'm not sure what I'm looking for

When I'm not sure what I'm living for.

The club erupted in applause as Buffy finished the song. "Thank you." She whispered before the band started playing the notes for the next song on the set list.

"Why doesn't she want her friends to know bout this?" Spike wondered leaning back in his seat.

Darla gave a shrug. "You'd have to ask her that question yourself."

"Oh, I will." He stated.

-Dressing Room-

"Come in." Buffy called out as a knock sounded on the door later that night.

Ford gave a small smile as he opened the door. "Someone has asked to see you."

"Name?" She asked checking her make-up one finale time before turning to face her co-worker.

"Spike Giles." He replied.

Buffy took a deep breath. "You can let him in."

"You sure?" Ford asked noticing the slight change in her body.

"He's fine." She nodded.

"She'll see you now." Ford told Spike as he held the door open a bit wider so the other guy could make his way into the dressing room.

Spike gave a quick nod as he walked by. "Thanks Mate."

"I'm right outside if you need anything Buffy." Ford informed her before closing the door to get the blondes a bit of privacy.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"You were amazing up there." Spike stated as he moved closer to where Buffy was standing.

"Thank you." She blushed still shy that he had seen her that way.

"Can I ask you something?" He inquired.

Buffy gave a small nod. "Sure."

"Why here?" He wondered.

"Because I'm not nearly brave enough to do something like that where my friends could see and judge me." She answered.

"You have nothing to fear." He replied. "They would think you're great. I know I sure did and do."

"No, they won't." Buffy sighed. "They'd think I was weird." She continued. "All I'm suppose to be good at is shopping with my daddy's credit card, looking pretty, going to all the right parties and eventually marrying the son of some other rich guy my family knows."

"Why stay friends with them?" He asked.

Buffy gave a small smile. "I like the shopping and partying stuff too."

"Does your boy toy know?" Spike questioned after a moment.

"Yes." She answered.

He leaned against one of the dressing room tables. "And what does he think bout it?"

"He wants to come down here and see me perform." She sighed.

"Why not let him?" Spike asked wondering what she was so worried about.

"You really want to know?" Buffy smoothed down the little black dress she had changed into after her performance. "I'll show you." She said moving towards the door. "Come with me."

Spike moved towards her. "Where we goin?"

"You'll see." She whispered.

"Any space?" Buffy asked as she came to a stop in front of a hidden door.

"Some." Gunn answered with a nod.

"I'd like to give the newbie the grand tour." She held her hand out for Spike to take.

"Lucky newbie." Gunn smirked before unlocking the door. "Go on down."

"Thanks." She smiled and lightly pulled on Spike's hand to get his attention. "Come on."

"What is this place?" Spike asked with wide eyes as they made their way along a long staircase lined with candles to light the way.

"This is where the real fun is." She replied with a small smile.

"But..." Spike started pointing over his shoulder back up the stairs.

"The upstairs is a cover." Buffy stated. "The Master makes his real money down here. Everyone who gets an invite to the Underground are here for different reasons." She explained. "Some of them are invited simply to be at the club, while others are invited to see if they have what it takes for what's behind this door." She pointed as they came to a stop in front of another steel door.

"What's behind it?" He asked.

"The mouth of Hell." Buffy answered before entering a code into the keypad next to the door. "In we go." Buffy motioned with her free hand as the door slide open.

"Oh my..." Spike gasped as he took in the dimly lit room filled with the soft glow of hundreds of small candles placed strategically around the main room. As he looked around he noticed the private booths tucked away in the darkened corners surrounding a small dance floor. He listened to the slow seductive music that filled the area and watched how the bodies moved to the beat. "It's like a whole other world down here."

Buffy pulled Spike closer to herself and moved him around the perimeter whispering into his ear as they went. "This is the place all your darkest fantasies come true."

"Is that the Mayor?" He asked as they moved past one of the private booths.

"Now you know one of the reasons we have that no talking rule." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"This is a place for those who have a dark side to come." Buffy explained. "This is their underground playground."

"Do you?" He asked as a waitress walked by with a tray of drinks.

She gave a small nod. "I've worked down here before if that's what you're asking. If we happen to be short a waitress, or if one of the members pays a bit extra to hear me sing down here."

Spike motioned over to one of the tables that currently had a waitress straddling a man with her head thrown back as he ran his hands over her body and drew one of her nipples into his mouth. "You don't?"

"Never." Buffy stated without a moments hesitation.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I should have known better then to have asked you something like that."

Buffy pulled him off to the side a bit more and turned to face him. "You can see why I wouldn't want Angel or one of my friends down here." She sighed. "Why I didn't want you down here."

"Yes." He replied. "You were right."

"About what exactly?" She questioned unsure of what he was referring to.

"I don't belong down here." He stated. "But neither do you Buffy."

"I know." She whispered knowing it really was the truth. The things about this place that had once shocked her no longer did. She had seen and learned so many things in the past two years she had been a part of this world and knew it was time to leave it all behind before it changed her anymore then it already had.

"Where do those doors lead?" Spike asked as he noticed the long hallway lined with doors on either side for the first time.

"Private rooms." She answered with a small blush.

His eyes widened a bit even though her answer really didn't surprise him that much. "Now I really understand why you don't want your friends to know about you and this place."

"They wouldn't believe that I all do is sing." She said with a small smile. "I doubt even Angel would believe me."

Spike tilted her chin up so her eyes were locked with his. "Maybe you shouldn't be someone who wouldn't believe you."

"Who should I be with then?" Buffy asked maintaining eye contact. "You?"

"Why not?" Spike shrugged. "I'd believe you."

"Why?" She whispered.

Spike raised a hand to rest n her cheek. "Cause I know you."

"You knew me for a week." Buffy sighed finally pulling away from him and wrapping her arms around herself.

"It was a very memorable week." He smirked.

"Be that as it may, there's still no way you know me." She huffed. "I've had almost eighteen years and I still have no idea who I am."

"You know me." Spike replied.

"I thought I did." She stated.

"So, why can't I know you?" He asked.

"Key word there was 'thought'. I thought I knew you." She repeated.

"You know me Buffy." He whispered.

"Do I?" She questioned. "Really?" She was unsure if what to believe anymore. Sometimes she was so sure he was the same guy she had met over the summer, but then there were times that she felt like a stranger was standing in front of her.

"Yes." He nodded. "Just as I know you." Spike continued. "It's the reason we were so drawn to one another back in New York, and it's the reason we're still drawn towards each other now."

"Still?" Buffy raised an eyebrow trying to hide any emotions she was currently feeling. "I don't think so."

Spike just shook his head. "Hide it all you want Luv, but I know the truth."

"And what's that?" She wondered.

"You're scared." He replied.

Buffy gave a quick laugh. "Of what?"

"Of what we could have." Spike answered pinning her between the wall behind her and his body. "You don't think you deserve to be truly loved, and it scares you because you know deep down we could be so much more." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "It scares you to know that we could love each other so much that the thought of me ever cheating on you the way he has would kill you. Just as the thought of you with another man kills me."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Is it some kind of sick joke to you? Is this your way to get me to leave Angel for you, and then afterward you can laugh and tell me it was all some big game?" She demanded. "That way Angel would be free to be with Darla again and you could move on to Drusilla while you and your new group of friends laughed about how stupid Buffy Summers was for falling for it all."

Spike carefully wiped a tear from her cheek. "I would never do that to you."

"It does sound like fun though." Darla's smug voice sounded from behind them.

Buffy quickly stepped away from Spike and turned to glare at the other girl. "Weren't you told to leave me alone the rest of the night?"

"I came in search of my date." Darla grinned.

"Congratulations. You found him." Buffy remarked sarcastically.

"So I did." She said moving closer to where Spike was standing before running a have over his chest. "What do you think of the real Underground?"

"It's a bit much for my taste." He stated removing her hand from his body.

"It can have that effect of some people their first time down." She said with a laugh.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Buffy sighed with a tight smile. "I've got to get going."

"I'll walk you out." Spike offered making a move towards her.

"That's okay." She glanced between him and Darla. "You should get back to your date."

Spike stopped her from leaving by grabbing a hold of her arm. "It's not safe this late at night."

"Technically it's morning." She tried to joke. "Besides, I've got my very own set of bodyguards waiting for me upstairs."

"Who?" He asked wanting to make sure she wasn't just trying to get away from him and would actually be safe.

"Adam and Luke." She answered. "He and Luke take turns walking me to my car when I'm done for the night."

"Yes." Darla rolled her eyes. "We can't have something happen to Little Miss Perfect."

"That reminds me." Buffy smirked turning her attention towards the other girl. "The Master would like to speak with you before you leave."

 ***Song: Temptation Waits by Garbage***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

-The Art Gallery -

"Great." Buffy muttered Saturday afternoon as she watched Spike make his way into the gallery. "That's just great." She sighed. "This is just what my day needed."

"Happy to see you too Luv." He smirked as he made his way over to the backroom Buffy was working in and closed the door behind himself.

"Stop calling me that." Buffy hissed trying to ignore him.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked after a moment.

"I always help my mom out on Saturdays." She replied.

"Wow." Spike whistled before lowering his voice. "Club singer by night, gallery worker by day. Any other talents you'd care to share?" He teased.

"I'm a varsity cheerleader, and I take kick boxing classes at the local gym downtown." Buffy stated with a small smile.

"You forgot straight A student." He added. "Where do you find the time?"

"I make the time." She answered with a shrug. She knew her life was crazy at times, but she enjoyed it that way. "So, how was the rest of your night with Darla?"

Spike smirked at the tone in Buffy's voice. "I think you already know the answer to that Luv."

"Maybe." She smiled innocently. "I'd still like to hear it from you."

"If she didn't hate you before she sure as hell does now." He laughed.

A grin spread across Buffy's face. "That bad?"

"He had her removed from the club once he knew you were safely on your way." He informed her.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes. "With people watching and everything?"

Spike gave a nod. "The Mayor even said that he felt sorry for me since I was the one who had to take her home after that."

"Who carried her out?" Buffy wondered wishing she could have been there to see all the drama unfold.

"Your two bodyguard friends." He replied.

Buffy clapped her hands together. "I bet they loved every second of that. They hate her almost as much as I do."

"She wasn't to thrilled when I happened to get invited back either." He added.

Buffy gasped in shock. "You got invited back to the club?"

"Just to work." He answered.

"Oh, did you say yes?" She asked.

Spike gave a nod. "Yeah."

"What will you be doing there?" She questioned.

"Workin' the floor on the main level, makin' sure you girls are kept safe." He explained.

"Like Luke." Buffy sighed glad that he wasn't going to be involved with the real underground.

"Are you alright with that?" Spike asked wanting to make sure she was truly okay with him being down there.

"It's fine." Buffy responded. "He's doing this to test me, but it's fine."

"Test you?" He wondered.

"He wants to see if anything Darla may have told him is true." She explained.

"About?"

"Us." She said motioning between them. "He wants to know how much of an us there really is or was."

"I don't have to take the job if you don't want me to." Spike offered moving closer towards her.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I want to be there. I want to be able to hear you sing, and I want to keep you safe." Spike informed her moving closer to where she was standing with each word until Buffy was pressed between the boxes behind her and his body.

"Adam and Luke keep me safe." Buffy replied feeling short of breath all of the sudden.

"I want to keep you safe." He repeated tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who's going to keep me safe from you?" She asked in a whisper as his head moved closer.

"No idea." He smirked before he began to nibble on her neck.

"Stop." Buffy sighed pushing gently on his chest knowing that if she really wanted to get away he'd let her.

Spike bite down bit. "Make me."

"Not here." She gasped pulling him closer.

"Here's as good as any place." He stated.

"We're suppose to be working." She replied more to herself then anyone else.

Spike ran a hand over her shirt and cupped one of her breast stroking the nipple through the fabric. "We can do that later."

"Really...not...a...good...idea." She panted as he moved a leg between her's and began to rock his hips.

"You're right." He smirked again. "It's a great one."

"Door?" She questioned.

"Locked." Spike answered.

"Oh..." Buffy sighed tilting her head back a bit to give him better access to her neck. "Wait." She pushed him away after a few more moments.

"What? Why?" He asked with wide eyes has he stumbled back a bit.

Buffy gave him a small smile and held out her hand. "Follow me."

"Anywhere." Spike breathed taking a hold of the offered hand as she lead him through another door in the backroom.

"Close the door." Buffy ordered as she moved further into the other room.

"What's this?" He asked as he took in the comfy looking couch in the corner across from a small table and a counter with a sink, a mini fridge and a small microwave.

"The gallery workers end up working some crazy long hours leading up to a show so my mom set up this room for them to rest a bit on their really long days." Buffy explained. "There's another actual break-room on the other side of the gallery, this one's just a bit more private for when you need a break from everyone else too."

"Good idea." Spike nodded before pulling her into his arms once more. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." She whispered pushing him back onto the couch and straddling his lap before pulling her shirt off over her head and grinning down at him.

"What is it about you?" Buffy asked about an hour later from her spot resting on top of Spike who was spread out on the couch.

"What is what about me?" He questioned as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"You and your ability to make me forget about everything else in the world except for you and the way you make me feel." She answered with a sigh.

"Just more proof that you and I are meant to be." He smirked.

"We should get back to work." Buffy stated trying to ignore the swirl of emotions she had running through her right now. "I'm sure my mom and your dad are wondering what's taking us so long."

"Doubt it." Spike replied not wanting to let her out of his arms just yet but knowing that moment was creeping closer and closer. "They're to busy makin' sure everything's ready for the show that's coming up to be to worried about the two of us."

"You're probably right, but we should still get back to work." She said before moving away from Spike to gather her clothes to put back on.

"Have it your way Luv." He sighed and began gathering his clothes as well.

"Did you get the book finished for English yet?" Buffy asked once they were both presentable once more and made her way towards the door leading back into the room they were suppose to be working in.

"I've only got a few pages left." Spike answered following her out. "I'll have it done by tomorrow." He promised.

"Good." She smiled picking up the list she had been working from before Spike had shown up. "I've marked all the items from the list so you can start moving them to the floor."

"Alright." He nodded taking the list from her hand.

Buffy took a moment to gather a few things before unlocking the backroom door. "I've got to get going, I'm suppose to be meeting a friend in about an hour and there are a few things I need to take care of first.

"Have fun." Spike offered noticing the change in Buffy's mood now that they were no longer locked away in the bubble they had created an hour ago.

"You too." She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at one." He reminded her before she could leave.

"One." She nodded.

Spike reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from running away. "We will be talking about what just happened tomorrow as well."

"Fine." She sighed before pulling away and leaving him alone in the room.

"I'm heading out." Buffy informed her mother as she walked past the office.

"Did you find everything on the list?" Joyce asked looking up from the stack of papers she was working on that were scattered across her desk.

"All but one." Buffy replied. "I'm sure someone will be able to fine it once Spike starts moving the other things around."

"Alright." Joyce smiled. "Have fun with your friends."

"I will." She smiled back.

"Oh, Buffy." Joyce called out as her daughter turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be home for dinner?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Buffy shrugged. "I'll give you a call later to let you know."

"Before seven please." Her mother asked.

"Okay."

"Be careful." Joyce called out again as Buffy turned to leave once more.

"I will." She promised. "Love you."

"I love you too." Joyce smiled again.

-Sunnydale Mall-

"Hey!" Buffy smiled as she made her way to the mall's entrance later that day. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long."

"You didn't, I actually just got here a few seconds ago." Willow responded with a smile of her own.

"Good." Buffy sighed. "I would have hated it if you got here and thought I was playing some type of joke on you or something." She stated as the two girls walked into the building.

"I knew better then that." Willow replied. "You've never been mean to me like the other have so I knew you'd be here."

"So, you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me today aren't you?" Buffy asked with a small laugh.

"Kinda." She answered.

"I'm taking you up on your offer." Buffy informed her.

"Oh!" Willow squeaked before blushing a bit. "Which one?" She asked.

"The someone to talk to one." Buffy stated.

Willow gave Buffy a shocked look for a moment. "Don't you have other people for that?"

"If you don't want to I totally understand." Buffy began to fidget a bit. "You were just being nice."

"No!" Willow yelled as the other girl began to move away. "Well, yes I was being nice." She lowered her voice once Buffy was by her side again.

"But you never thought..." Buffy began.

"I meant what I said Buffy." Willow continued. "If you need someone to talk with I'm more then happy to be that person." She smiled. "I'm just in shock that you'd pick me."

Buffy gave a small smile back. "I can understand that."

"Why not your friends?" Willow asked a few minutes later as they walked by the different shops.

"I need to be able to talk with someone who won't look at me as if I've committed social suicide." Buffy explained. "And if I'm being honest I don't really think any of my friends would understand what I was trying to tell them." She sighed. "Maybe Anya, but..."

"I'll do my best." Willow offered.

"Would you like to get something to drink and sit down somewhere to talk?" Willow asked as they moved closer towards the food court.

"Only if you let me pay." Buffy replied pulling out her wallet from her purse.

Willow held up a hand to stop her. "Oh no. I couldn't let you do that."

"Not even as a thank you?" Buffy asked with another smile on her face.

"Okay." Willow agreed. "But you really don't have to you know." She smiled back.

"I know." Buffy stated before ordering their drinks.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Willow asked after they were seated at a table away from the larger groups of people who were taking breaks from their shopping.

Buffy took a sip of her drink before taking a deep breath. "About what you saw that day in the library."

"I already told you..." Willow started with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Willow, breath." Buffy said placing a hand on top of the other girls. "I know you heard and saw a lot more then you said you did that afternoon. I'm not mad or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"I didn't mean to." She replied honestly. "You and Spike were so caught up with each other, and I could tell it was important. I just didn't want to interrupt anything."

"It's okay." Buffy stated trying to ease the redheads worry. "It was important, so thank you."

Willow blushed a bit. "You don't have to thank me."

"I met him in New York over the summer at his father's wedding to a family friend." She explained. "One of my mom's old college sorority sisters."

"I've always wanted to go to New York." Willow sighed. "I've never even been outside of Sunnydale."

"Never?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nope."

"I'll have to see what I can do about that." Buffy remarked taking another sip from her drink and giving Willow a wink.

"I'd like that." Willow laughed before realizing that they had gotten off topic because of her. "You were saying?"

Buffy leaned back in her seat and looked over at the other girl for a moment. "What rumors have you heard about Angel?"

Willow's eyes widened. "Rumors?"

"It's okay to tell me." Buffy reassured her. "I've heard them all already."

Willow looked at the other girl with sadness in her eyes before telling her what she had heard over the past few years. "Most of them are just about the different girls he's been with while still dating you."

"Those aren't rumors." Buffy admitted in a low voice.

"Buffy I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault." Buffy shrugged. "But, it is one of the reasons I wanted to talk with you instead of my 'friends'. My girl friends have been a little more friendly with my boyfriend then I'd prefer."

"Why are you still friends with them?" Willow questioned. "Why are you still with him knowing what you know?"

"They're the type of people I'm suppose to be friends with." She answered. "And I'm still with Angel because he really does love me, no matter what he's done I do know that without a doubt." Buffy added taking another sip from her drink. "I've got secrets that I've been keeping from him as well."

"Spike?" Willow replied.

Buffy gave a nod. "I cheated on Angel with him."

"While you were in New York?" She asked trying to make sure she had all the facts.

"And here." Buffy whispered flashing back to what had happened earlier that afternoon at the gallery.

"What are you going to do?" Willow wondered.

"I have no idea." Buffy sighed. "That's kind of the problem."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Willow offered hating to see her new friend so confused and not knowing how to help.

"I really do hope so." She sighed again.

"Don't forget that you can call me anytime you need someone to talk to." Willow reminded her.

"I will." Buffy promised as they both stood from the table. "Thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me." Willow whispered as she gave Buffy a hug.

"Willow!" A male voice called out across the food court. "Look it's Willow."

"Xander." Willow smiled taking a step away from Buffy to give her some space as Xander wrapped his arms around his friend in a quick hug.

"Hey." Oz whispered giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek once she was free of Xander's arms.

"Hi." Willow blushed.

Xander's eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed who his friend had be talking to. "Buffy? Buffy Summers?"

"Hi." She gave a small wave and a smile.

"What's up with this?" Xander asked turning to Willow once more.

"Buffy and I were just hanging out." Willow stated.

"Buffy." Oz nodded with a secret look in his eyes.

"Oz." Buffy nodded back. "I should get going." She told Willow fishing for her car keys from her purse.

"No!" She squeaked. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner, and I still need to pick up a few things before I head out." Buffy offered as an excuse.

"Oh, okay." Willow sighed with a small pout as Buffy walked away before turning to smack Xander across his arm. "Look what you did!"

"Ow!" Xander cried out holding his now throbbing arm. "What was that for?"

"You made her leave." She glared.

"She'll get over it." He replied still holding his arm.

"She's nice." Willow stated.

"Yeah right." Xander chuckled.

"Is this because she wouldn't go on a date with you that one time you asked?" Willow questioned.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "No."

"I think it is." Oz whispered to his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Xander huffed again and started walking ahead of the couple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-Summers' Mansion-

"Buffy, William's here." Joyce called up to her daughter on Sunday afternoon.

"Send him up." She yelled back down.

Joyce turned to smile at the young man holding his school bag. "She's in her room, you remember the way?"

"Yes Mrs. Summers." Spike nodded.

"It's Joyce." She reminded him. "Could you let her know I'll be out for a few hours when you get up there?"

"Sure." He nodded again. "Have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you." She replied grabbing her bag and keys and opening the door he had just walked through. "Good luck with the studying."

"Thanks." Spike laughed. "That all depends on how hard your daughter's practice test is."

"I'm sure you'll do great." She smiled before walking out and closing the door.

"Come in." Buffy called out from her spot studying on her bed as a knock sounded on her bedrooms door.

"Hello Luv." Spike smirked walking into the room.

She quickly looked up for a moment before returning her attention back to her school work. "Hey."

"Your mum asked me to let you know that she was going out for a bit." He informed her.

"Oh." Buffy looked up at him again. "Did she say where she was going?"

Spike shook his head.

"Oh." She sighed again. "Did you finish the book?" She asked moving on to the reason he was standing in her room in the first place.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Finished the last bit this morning before I came over."

"Do you have any questions?" Buffy asked as she wrote a few more notes down before closing her book.

Spike moved closer into the room to lean against her desk. "How was your night?"

"It was my usual Saturday night." She answered. "Went to the Bronze for a few hours before heading down to work. Now, do you have any questions about the book for English class?"

"I read it once before while I was still living in London." He stated. "Reading it again was just a refresher."

"Good." Buffy said moving from her bed to pull out the folder Mr. Whitmore had given her from her school bag. "You shouldn't have any problems with the test then." She replied moving back over to Spike and handing him the practice test. "You can sit at my desk while you take this, and if you have any questions about how the teacher likes things answered I'll be over there working on some more homework." She finished pointing back towards her bed.

"Sounds good." Spike smiled pulling out the desk chair and taking a seat. "Buffy, one more thing before I get started."

"What's that?" She wondered.

"We will be talking about yesterday once I'm done with this." He stated.

"Do you want anything to drink before you get started?" She asked.

"Buffy." He warned.

"Fine." She sighed. "We'll talk."

"All done Luv." Spike said an hour later as he stood and stretched his arms over his head.

"Huh?" She asked looking up from her last bit of homework.

"The test." He replied holding it out towards her. "I'm done with it."

"Oh, okay." She nodded grabbing the papers from his hand before moving to pull the answer key out from the folder. "Just give me a few minutes to check the answers for you."

"Take your time Luv." He sighed moving to stretch a bit more. "I'll go get us something to drink while you're at it."

"Thanks." Buffy mumbled already going over his answers.

"I'll be right back." Spike smirked at how cute she was before heading out of her room and towards the kitchen.

"So, how'd I do?" Spike asked a few minutes later as Buffy finally set the papers down.

"Good." Buffy smiled handing him his practice test back. "Your essay answers don't have to be that long, a few sentences are all he really asks for."

"Good to know." He smiled back tucking the pages into his book.

"You might want to look over that again before the actual test, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." She stated.

"Alright." He nodded before rolling the desk chair over to the side of the bed Buffy was sitting on. "Now, about that talk we we're going to have."

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked trying to move away only to have Spike stop her.

"Buffy." He sighed.

"Right." She whimpered. "Talking it is."

"Shall I start?" He asked. "Or would you like to have the honor?"

"You're the one who's all about this whole talking thing." She huffed. "You go first."

"Fine." Spike said leaning forward with his elbows resting on top of his knees. "What is this thing between us?"

"You're asking me?" Buffy eyes grew wide. "You're the one with all the answers. Always telling me what I'm feeling and stuff."

Spike took a deep breath. "Okay. What do you want it to be?"

"Over." She sighed unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

"If that's true why did yesterday happen?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She whispered. "You were kissing me and you just felt so good and..." She trailed off.

"And what?" He wondered.

"I wanted you." She admitted locking eyes with him once more.

"But you don't anymore?" He asked.

"I can't." She cried. "I just can't."

"Why?" He demanded moving to sit across from her on the bed.

"Because." She stated trying to move away now that he was so close.

Spike reached out and grabbed her upper arms to keep her from leaving. "That's not good enough Luv and you know it."

"I'd have to explain a few things for you to understand." She replied.

"I've got time." Spike remarked releasing her arms from his hold knowing she wasn't going to try to run away for the moment.

"You can't interrupt." She told him. "No matter how mad what I say might make you."

"I'll try." He sighed already not liking the sound of the way things were going.

"Promise." She ordered.

"I promise I'll try." Spike offered.

She gave a small laugh at that. "I guess that will have to do."

"It will." He nodded.

"Okay." She exhaled. "You were right about what happened in New York. I was using you to get back at Angel for what he'd done to me, but after that first night together something changed and it was only about you and me after that I swear. No one has ever made me feel the way you can with just one look. No one has ever..."

"Luv..." He started.

"You promised." She warned.

"I promised I'd try." Spike replied.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Go on."

"Even with the way you made me feel that week we had together I knew it was never going to be anything more then that. You weren't suppose to move to Sunnydale." She breathed. "I could have dealt with all of this, any feelings I had or have, as long as you weren't around. But you are around, and I see you almost every single day."

"Luv." Spike whispered again as he brushed a tear that had fallen away from her cheek.

"I can't deal with these feelings when you're always around." She cried. "They scare me."

"I know." He replied.

Buffy took a moment to attempt to gather her emotions and wrapped her arms around herself. "I could let myself love you." She admitted. "And that thought right there scares me more then anything in the world."

"I know." He repeated pulling her into his arms as she cried knowing he would do anything and everything to earn that love and to make sure he never lost it once it was finally his.

"My dad's been cheating on my mom for most of my life, probably even before I was born. It's always been that thing that everyone knows, we just don't talk about it." She told him. "I've heard my mom crying herself to sleep at night more then once, but she's never said anything to him about it. I've always thought that was just the way things were. When I found out Angel had been cheating on me I just accepted it."

"It doesn't have to be that way. You and your mum deserve so much more then that." Spike sighed. "Your father and Peaches are just weak men who don't know the wonderful things they have in their lives when it comes to you and your mum. My father never looked at another woman when my mum was still alive. Even after she was gone it took him years before he started dating again." He replied. "I would never hurt you that way. I couldn't bear to be the reason you were in so much pain."

"Where do we go from here?" Buffy asked in a small voice a few minutes later.

"We'll take things slow." Spike offered.

"Slow?" She questioned moving away just enough to be able to look up at him.

Spike nodded his head. "Get to know each other a bit better, see what happens as we go."

"You'd really be okay with that?" She wondered.

"It was my suggestion wasn't it?" He teased.

"Yeah." Buffy said with a small smile.

"One condition though." Spike smiled back.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I get you on the weekends." He smirked.

"I think I could make that work." She laughed. "What about the others?"

"For now it'll be just about us." He replied. "Once we've got our side figured out we'll come up with a way to deal with everything else."

"Deal." She whispered before resting her head back on his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

-Sunnydale High-

"Buffy can clear this up." One of her friends stated as the blonde made her way over towards the group.

"I can?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Of course you can." Anya agreed.

"And what exactly am I clearing up?" She asked.

"The whole Cordy thing." Forest stated.

Buffy looked around the group of people she called friends. "Why am I clearing this up?"

"Because you're the one who made it a thing." Anya huffed.

Buffy looked at the other girl with wide eyes. "I'm pretty sure her sleeping with my boyfriend made it a thing, not me."

"But you can fix it." Another member of the group replied.

"I still don't get why it should be me." Buffy sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the one who called her out on it." Forest mumbled.

Buffy shot him a glare. "Because she did it." She tossed her arms up in the air. "How am I the bad guy here?"

"Buffy just fix it." Anya yelled before lowering her voice when she noticed the other students starting to stare. "It looks bad when there's trouble in the ranks." She hissed. "Those below us get the wrong idea, and in return start to think we're weaker then them or something."

"Still not seeing how this is my problem." She stated. "Why aren't you all talking to Cordelia about this?"

"She's only talking to Harmony." Riley replied.

"Then get Harmony to talk to her." Buffy sighed.

"She's not talking to us either." Graham stated.

Buffy gasped giving the group a fake pout. "That's to bad."

"Buffy can we talk for a moment?" Angel asked as he joined the group.

"Sure." she smiled up at him. 'Anything to get away from these people right now.' She added in her head.

"Alone." He stated looking from his girlfriend to everyone else.

"Oh, okay." Buffy said with a slight trimmer in her voice. "I'll see you guys later." She added with a small wave before Angel pulled her away.

"Yes you will." Anya called out before they disappeared from sight. "Don't think this conversation is over!"

"So...what's up?" Buffy asked once they were finally alone.

"Darla." Angel stated.

"What about her?" She questioned feeling her anger rising up at the thought of the other blonde girl.

Angel took a deep breath before answering. "She stopped by my house this weekend."

Buffy gritted her teeth. "I see."

"Nothing happened this time." He quickly added. "I swear."

"Which day?" She asked.

Angel looked down at his girlfriend in confusion. "What?"

"Which day Angel?" She asked again.

"Saturday." He answered still not sure what was going on at the moment.

"Okay." She replied as her mind flashed back to what she had been doing that afternoon.

"Okay?" Angel asked in shock. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking up at him. "Is there more?"

"Well yeah." He replied still unsure of the way Buffy was reacting.

"Go on." She motioned for him to continue explaining.

"You still don't believe that nothing happened." Angel sighed thinking that was the reason she was acting the way she was.

"Like nothing happened last week in your car here at school?" She asked.

Angel's eyes grew wide. "How..."

"It doesn't matter." She said with a small shake of her head.

"Nothing happened with her this weekend." Angel stated again.

"We'll get into that after I know what she went to your place for." Buffy said thinking of all the horrible reasons for Darla to seek her boyfriend out after Friday night.

"I didn't do anything with her." He sighed.

Buffy gave him a small nod. "Why was she there Angel?"

"To talk about you." He informed her.

"What about me?" She asked in a small voice.

"About how you got her kicked out of the club." He replied.

Buffy gave a mental sigh of relief. "She got herself kicked out of the club, not me." She stated. "She was warned multiple times that night not to mess with me, but she didn't listen."

"What'd she do?" Angel asked hoping to figure out what was really going on.

"She was just being her normal Darla self and decided to try and play her games on a night the club with filled with new members." She explained.

"Why did that get her kicked out?" He wondered knowing there had to be more to the story.

"Because she was playing against me." Buffy smirked remembering the conversation she had had with her boss the other night.

"So?" He asked not totally understanding why Darla would have been thrown out.

"I help bring people back." Buffy stated. "She doesn't. If anything she scares them away."

"I still don't see how her messing with you got her kicked out." Angel sighed.

"I'm good for business." Buffy replied. "Do you understand that part?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"So, if you had to chose between someone who was good for business or someone who say gets everything for free and offers nothing of real value in return, who would you chose?" She asked.

"Business." He replied without a moments hesitation.

"Well." She gave a small shrug. "That's what happened."

-School Library-

"Thought I'd find you in here." Spike smiled as he walking into the library and spotted Buffy studying at the main table later that day.

Buffy looked up from her work and returned his smile. "Here is where I am."

"So I see." He smirked taking a seat next to her.

"How was the test?" She asked as he pulled out a few things from his bag.

"I'm pretty sure I failed it." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"What!" Buffy yelled before shrinking back down in her chair after receiving a glare from the librarian. "Sorry." She whispered before turning her attention back to Spike. "What do you mean you failed?"

"I'm just pulling your leg Luv." He laughed. "The test was fine. Easier then the one you gave me."

"Jerk." She hissed punching him in the arm.

"You know you love me." Spike smirked once more.

"As if." She said with a pout. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Free period." He replied. "Thought I'd get some work done while I had the chance."

"Copy cat." She teased.

"Can't let the others know I'm smart as well as good lookin'. I'd never hear the end of it." He grinned.

"No, we can't have that." She laughed.

"Do you want me to pick you up Friday night?" Spike asked a few minutes later as they continued to work on their school assignments.

"Can't." Buffy replied turning the page in her notebook.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Bronze first, Underground after." She explained.

"Right." He sighed. "Meet you outside and walk down together?"

"You don't remember the way do you?" She grinned.

"Of course I do." He huffed.

"We can walk down together." She laughed not believing him.

"What time works best for you?" He asked.

"Um...eleven should be good." She answered. "That way I've got time to get ready and make sure I know the game plan for the night."

Spike gave a small nod. "Sounds good to me."

"How's Darla?" Buffy asked after a few more minutes of working.

"Not sure." He shrugged. "She's not here today."

"She went to Angel's on Saturday." She stated.

"What happened?" He asked turning to face her.

"She told him I got her kicked out of the club." Buffy replied.

Spike shrugged again. "You kind of did."

"She deserved it." Buffy mumbled thinking he was taking the other girls side.

"Yes, she did." Spike remarked watching as Buffy's eyes grew wide with shock for a moment before a small smile crossed her face.

"I was wondering something." She said after a moment.

"Bout Darla?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head.

"Bout me?" He asked.

She nodded her head this time.

Spike smirked a bit. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight. Mom's working late at the gallery all week, so it'd be just the two of us." She explained biting her lower lip while waiting for his answer.

"You sure?" Spike asked. "It's not the weekend."

Buffy nodded her head again.

"What time?"

She thought for a moment about what time would work best for her so she had time to get ready after practice and everything. "Seven?"

"Works for me." He replied.

"Great." She smiled and grabbed all of her things standing up from the table. "I'll see you at seven."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

-Summers Mansion-

Buffy rushed down the stairs towards the front door later that night as she heard the bell chime. "Spike! Hey..." She greeted before giving a quick look over her shoulder.

"For you." He smiled as he pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"It's beautiful." She smiled back as she took the offered flower. "Um..."

"Something wrong Luv?" Spike asked noticing how she kept looking back up the stairs.

"I..." She stuttered.

"Buffy who is it?" Angel's voice traveled down from her room.

"What's he doin' here?" Spike questioned clinching his fists.

"He just showed up." Buffy explained. "Nothing I say is working to get him to leave." She sighed.

"Have you tried 'get out'?" He asked. "That one always works for me.

"Spike..." She started.

"What's he doing here?" Angel demanded as he made his way over towards the blonde couple.

"I came to do your girlfriend." Spike smirked.

"Spike!" Buffy shirked.

"What did you just day?" Angel growled moving closer to where Spike was standing.

"I came to..." Spike started to repeat.

"Help me!" Buffy interrupted.

"Help you?" Angel questioned. "With what?"

"My...um...my...my history!" She shouted.

"History?" Angel asked looking between her and Spike.

Buffy turned to face her boyfriend completely and gave him an innocent smile. "You know how I am with all those different dates and things." She giggled. "Spike's here to help me as a thank you for getting him caught up with his school work here."

"Here to help." Spike smirked. "That's me."

Buffy shot him a glare before pushing Angel towards the door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled again.

"You're not coming out tonight?" He asked as he took a step outside.

Buffy shook her head with a pout. "Not tonight."

"But..." Angel began.

"You go have fun." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tell everyone I say Hi and that I'll see them tomorrow as well."

"You sure?" He asked still confused about what was happening.

She gave a nod. "Yep!"

"Okay." Angel sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. I love you."

"You too." Buffy replied as she closed the door and quickly locked it.

"Later Peaches." Spike called through the door. "What was that for?" He asked after receiving a smack on the arm from Buffy.

"I can't believe you! 'I came to do your girlfriend.' What were you thinking?" Buffy yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I did." He smirked.

"I invited you over for dinner." She huffed. "Not sex."

"It was given." He stated moving closer to her.

"Not anymore it's not." She grumbled as he took another step towards her.

"Is that so?" Spike asked pulling her into his arms. "I'd like to test that theory." He grinned as he started to nibble on her neck just the way she liked it.

"So not...going to...happen." Buffy gasped as he made his way up and down her neck.

Spike pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Really?"

Buffy poked him in the chest. "Dinner first, and if you're a good boy maybe I'll let you decide what we do after."

Spike tucked his thumbs in his belt loops and leaned back on his heals a bit while licking his lower lip. "I'm never a good boy."

"Then I guess I'll be the one picking out what we're later." Buffy smiled before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"And what might that be Luv?" He asked following after her.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered.

He quickly pulled her back into his arms and looked down into her eyes. "Maybe I can help you with your decision."

"I'll let you know." She smiled up at him and gave him a wink forgetting all about Angel and the rest of the world for the moment.

"This is so not taking things slow." Buffy panted later that night as she rolled to the side and rested next to Spike in her bed.

"I've never been very good at the whole plan thing anyway." He smirked propping an arm behind his head.

"We really can't keep doing this." She sighed.

"But we do it so well." He grinned.

Buffy smacked him lightly on the chest. "I mean it William."

"So do I." He replied.

"Spike..." She trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better Peaches is probably with some chit he picked up somewhere right now." He offered knowing it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth.

Buffy moved away from his body and wrapped the sheet around herself. "It really doesn't."

"Luv, I'm sorry." He apologized trying to pull her back into his arms. "I'm a bad rude man, please don't leave."

Buffy continued to move around on the bed so she was facing him but still just out of his reach. "Do you think I don't know how big of a hypocrite I'm being right now? I mean after what we just did. I know I'm being crazy."

"You know I didn't mean to upset you." Spike stated moving to rest his back against her headboard.

"I know." She sighed.

"What is it?" He asked knowing she wasn't saying something.

"It's nothing." She sighed again looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "I'm being silly."

Spike nudged her leg with his own. "Luv...tell me."

"What you said about Angel." She started.

"Luv." He repeated.

She held up her hand to stop him. "I know I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I know it's just sex for him, but..."

"It still hurts." He finished.

"It shouldn't." She stated. "What's happening between us is so much more then anything he's done to me, and that makes you and me so much worse."

"Do you regret tonight?" Spike questioned needing to know where the two of them stood.

She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "Never."

Spike leaned forward to pull her into his arms once more, and this time she let him. "We'll figure this out."

"Promise?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"I promise." He whispered wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I'm sorry I got so upset about what you said." She sighed a few minutes later.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have said what I did." He replied.

"I know this whole thing is really crazy, and I should just end things with him." She stated. "I shouldn't care what other people will think, or if it'll make me less popular. I mean I don't even really like my so called friends very much. Do you know that they acted like it was my fault that Cordelia and Harmony aren't speaking to any of them right now?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! How am I to blame for her having sex with my boyfriend? She's suppose to be my friend. Friends do not sleep with your boyfriend! Real friends would have said no and then warned you about what an ass said boyfriend was." She ranted.

"Totally." He nodded his head knowing she wasn't really talking to him at the moment.

"I could totally make new friends! I'm a nice person! I would make someone an awesome friend!" She continued.

"Awesome." He smirked.

"What?" She looked up at him and noticed the look on his face. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Don't be." Spike laughed. "I find your little rant adorable."

"I'm just saying." Buffy sighed.

"I know." He grinned. "And your right, you would make an awesome friend."

"I would." She grinned back.

"You know something else you're pretty awesome at?" He asked.

"What?" She smiled up at him.

"This." He whispered before claiming her lips with his own.

"You're not so bad yourself." Buffy whispered back before going in for another kiss.

"I know this is a total mood killer, but when is your mum suppose to be home?" Spike asked after a few more minutes of kissing.

"Um, I don't know." She sighed. "What time is it know?"

"Bout ten." He answered looking at the clock resting on her bedside table.

"Really?" She asked in shock. "I had no idea it was that late already."

"Do you think she'll be home soon?" He wondered.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "It could be within the next hour or not until tomorrow. I never know when she has a show coming up."

He ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I hate to leave you, I should probably get going before she shows up. I don't think this is how we should break the news bout our relationship to your mum."

"You're probably right." She pouted moving away so he could move from the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Spike quickly pulled his clothes on before leaning back down to steal another kiss. "Tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

-Sunnydale High-

"Spike, hey." Faith called out the next morning as Spike made his way over towards the small group. "We missed you last night."

"Sorry bout that." He replied. "I'm still recovering from the weekend."

"Must have been some weekend." She grinned. "Darla's still a no show."

"I don't think it's for the same reason." Spike stated.

"What do you mean?" Devon asked him.

Spike gave a shrug. "I haven't seen her since Friday night."

"You haven't?" Devon eyes grew wide with worry. "Where is she then?"

"Licking her wounds." Drusilla laughed as she joined the group.

Robin turned to face the raven hair girl. "What?"

"Dru, what are you talking about?" Faith asked the other girl.

"She's been a very bad girl." She laughed again.

Devon turned to look at Spike. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"He's not allowed to tell you." Drusilla sang.

"Dru, is Darla okay?" Faith demanded.

"Oh yes." She smiled. "She's just waiting for the right moment."

"Moment for what?" Robin questioned.

"Payback." She smiled.

"Can't you tell us anything else?" Devon wondered.

"No." She shook her head. "But you'll find out soon enough."

"Can you give us a hint?" Faith tried.

Drusilla shook her head again. "No."

"Why don't we talk about something else." Robin suggested knowing that with Drusilla was in one of her moods it was pointless to try and talk with her.

"Good idea." Spike agreed. "Any plans for tonight?"

"My band has a show at the Bronze tonight." Devon replied.

"We haven't been to one of your shows in a while." Robin stated. "Could be fun."

"Yeah." Devon nodded. "You guys could hang out and make fun of the popular group while we play."

"I do enjoy how upset they get when we go to 'their' club." Faith grinned.

"So the Bronze then?" Spike asked.

"The Bronze." The group agreed.

-School Library-

"Is this seat taken?" Buffy asked later that afternoon as she came to a stop at a small table in the back of the library.

"What?" Willow looked up in shock. "No." She squeaked. "I mean hi."

"Hi." Buffy smiled down at the other girl.

"Hi." Willow blushed.

"How's it going?" Buffy asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Okay." Willow mumbled quickly writing in her notebook.

"Is this a bad time?" Buffy asked. "I could come back later." She suggested.

"No!" Willow yelled looking over at the other girl.

"Are you sure?" Buffy questioned. "It's okay if you're busy and rather be alone right now."

"No, sorry." Willow blushed again. "I still get shocked that you're actually speaking to me sometimes."

"We'll have to work on that." Buffy laughed.

Willow closed her book and turned her attention towards the other girl completely. "I'm sorry about what happened at the mall the other day."

"Why?" Buffy wondered.

"Because of Xander." Willow replied. "He's really not the bad once you get to know him."

"Oh that." Buffy smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"But..." Willow began.

"Really." Buffy interrupted. "It was fine. I'm sure he was just in shock too."

"Probably." Willow agreed.

"Either that or he thought I was messing with you or something, and if that was the reason you're lucky to have someone who cares about you that much." Buffy stated.

"Yeah." Willow sighed. "He drives me crazy sometimes, but he's my best friend."

"You wouldn't happen to have room for one more would you?" Buffy asked nudging the other girl.

Willow looked at her with wide eyes. "You want to be me friend?"

"Of course." Buffy smiled. "I'd be lucky to have you as my friend."

"But what about your other friends?" Willow questioned.

"I'd rather have one real friend in my life then ten fake ones who only like me because of how much money my parents have or who my boyfriend might be." Buffy replied with a sad look on her face.

Willow was quit for a moment. "Really?"

"I completely understand if you don't want to be my friend." Buffy whispered. "I know we've only really talked a few times."

"I'd like to be your friend too." Willow smiled.

"Great!" Buffy clapped her hands together. "So, tell me all about Oz. How long have the two of you been dating, how did you meet, and who asked who out first?"

"Oh, um..." Willow stuttered.

"Sorry." Buffy blushed a bit. "The two of you just looked so cute together a the mall and I've been dying to talk to you about it." She informed the redhead.

"It's okay." Willow laughed. "I've just never had anyone to talk about Oz with that way."

"Well you've got me now." Buffy grinned. "So, spill."

"Um...we've been together for little over a year now." Willow started.

"Go on." Buffy nodded.

"I don't really remember how we met. I'd seen him around time a few times, and then one day he was just here and we started hanging out and now he's my boyfriend." She replied.

"That's so cute." Buffy smiled.

"It was kind of weird at first because...well I'm me and..." Willow trailed off.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled. "You're a total babe and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Willow blushed again.

"It's true." Buffy stated.

"It's not." Willow replied. "I mean look at me compared to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy questioned.

"When you walk into a room people notice." Willow stated.

"People notice you too." Buffy informed the other girl.

"It's not the same." Willow sighed. "People actually stop what they're doing when you walk by. I've seen it happen, I've even done it more then once to be honest."

"It's all an act." Buffy admitted.

"What is?" Willow asked in confusion.

"The way people see me." She replied. "I'm just playing a part."

"You play it really well." Willow gave a small smile. "I'd kill to be more like you."

"I can teach you." Buffy offered.

Willow looked unsure. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think..."

"It could be fun." Buffy smiled. "We could hand out this weekend if you're free." She suggested. "I could teach you have to be a bit more confident in yourself when walk into a room, and you can tell me more about your relationship with Oz."

"You'd want to hang out again?" Willow asked.

"Of course." Buffy nodded. "It's what friends do."

"Friends." Willow smiled.

"Now." Buffy sighed. "What do you think about Mr. Whitmore's next book assignment." She asked pulling out a notebook from her bag and placing it on the table.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

-The Bronze-

"Fancy seein' you here." Spike whispered into Buffy's ear as he pulled her into the corner he was tucked away in.

"Spike!" She squealed as she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Devon's band is playin' tonight." He nodded his head towards the stage. "Thought we'd come out and show our support."

"We?" Buffy asked looking around the club checking to make sure they couldn't be seen.

"Dru, Faith, Robin and myself." He explained.

"No Darla?" She wondered.

"No." Spike answered shaking his head. "She still hasn't shown her face." He continued. "Dru seems to think she's lickin' her wounds."

"More like plotting her revenge." Buffy huffed.

Spike gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Probably."

"Just something else to look forward too." She sighed looking around again.

"Luv." Spike ran one hand up and down her arm and rested the other on the small of her back pulling her closer. "Everything alright?"

Buffy looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Everything's fine."

"Tell me." He whispered knowing something was bothering her.

"Oh My God!" A voice yelled from behind them causing the blonde couple to quickly pull apart and turn to face the other person.

"Cordelia..." Buffy began with wide eyes.

"Harmony told me she thought something was going on between the two of you but I never would have believed it until right now." Cordelia stated looking between Buffy and Spike.

"Harmony doesn't know what she's talking about, and neither do you for that matter." Buffy replied trying to think of a way to hand the situation before it got to out of hand.

"This is just to good to be true." Cordelia grinned ignoring the other girl. "You basically called me a whore when you're the one sleeping around on Angel."

"Watch it." Spike hissed not liking the way she was speaking to Buffy.

"You were having sex with my boyfriend." Buffy replied. "What kind of friend does that?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Please, like you really cared."

"Of course I cared!" Buffy yelled.

"If that were true you would have said something when you first found out about it instead of acting like nothing was going on." The other girl stated.

Buffy took a deep breath as she felt her anger growing. "So, because of the fact that I didn't confront you when I found out you were screwing my boyfriend it's somehow all my fault?"

"I'm just saying." Cordelia shrugged.

"You were suppose to be my friend." Buffy repeated.

Cordelia looked directly at the blonde with cold eyes. "You're not one of us Buffy."

"What..." She trailed off noticing that other people were starting to crowd in around them.

"Sure you've got a rich mommy and daddy and you live in the right neighborhood, but you're not one of us, and you never will be." Cordelia stated. "The only reason we let you in the group in the first place is because of Angel, and you couldn't even hold on to him once you had him."

"Luv." Spike whispered noticing how upset Buffy was getting.

Buffy took another deep breath before she straightened her shoulders and glared at the other girl. "You're right."

"Huh?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

"I'm not like you." Buffy agreed. "I care about more then just myself." She stated. "I care about more then how much money someone has, or if they happen to be wearing last years shoes. I'm not like you, and I'm so tired of pretending that I am."

"Buffy, what's going on?" Angel asked as he made his way through the crowd and to his girlfriends side.

"I'm so tired of all." She sighed.

"Luv." Spike whispered again reaching out and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend." Angel yelled pushing his hand away and pulling Buffy closer to his body.

"So now she's your girlfriend?" Spike asked with anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Angel demanded. "Of course she's my girlfriend."

"Was she your girl while you were shaggin' Darla, or Drusilla? How bout when you where going at it with Faith or the cheerleader here? Was she your girl then?" Spike growled.

"Spike." Buffy pleaded in a small voice.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Angel hissed back.

"I know that if she were mine the thought of being with another woman would make me sick." Spike stated.

"Stop." Buffy begged. "Please just stop."

"I love her!" Angel yelled ignoring his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you sure have a hell of a way of showin' it." Spike replied.

"Stop!" Buffy yelled this time.

Angel turned to look down at her. "Buffy?"

"Just stop." She sighed.

"Luv?" Spike looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Angel will you please just take me home?" Buffy asked refusing to look in Spike's direction.

"Luv?" He tried again.

"I can't." She whispered as she walked past him.

"Did that really just happen?" Faith asked a moment later after the crowd thinned out and she was able to stand next to Spike.

"Faith." Robin warned knowing something major had just happened and not knowing how his new friend was going to handle the situation.

Spike ran a hand through his hair as he watched Buffy disappear from his view. "I need a bloody drink."

"Willy's?" Robin offered.

"Yeah." Spike sighed. "You guys stay and enjoy the show. I'll see you tomorrow."

Faith looked him over for a moment. "You sure?"

Spike nodded his head. "Could use a bit of alone time right about now."

"What is it about that girl?" Faith wondered as she watched Spike make his way out of the club the same way Buffy and Angel had gone.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

-Summers' Mansion-

"Buffy what the hell just happened?" Angel asked as soon as the couple made their way inside her house twenty minutes later that night.

"I'm not really sure." She sighed tossing her purse onto the table that sat in the middle of the foyer a running a hand through her hair wishing she could be alone right now.

"Have you been talking to him about me, about us?" He demanded grabbing her arm to turn her to face him.

Buffy tried to pull away. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but he seemed to know a lot about our relationship." Angel glared.

"He's friends with three of your girls." She reminded him.

"They're not my girls." He stated throwing his hands up in the air.

"He also saw you with Darla in the parking lore last week." Buffy replied taking a step away from him not that she was free of his hold.

"So that's how you found out." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how I found out about it Angel. You did it!" She yelled. "And he's not the one who told me about it." Buffy told him not liking that he was making it all about Spike when it was about so much more.

"Who told you?" Angel demanded grabbing both of her shoulders to keep her from moving away anymore.

"It doesn't matter." She repeated trying to break free of his hold again.

Angel gave her a small shake. "Who?" He growled.

"You're starting to hurt me." Buffy whimpered.

"Who?" He asked again ignoring her pain.

"Riley!" She stated. "It was Riley."

Angel released his hold on her and grabbed the vase of flowers sitting on the table and threw them across the room causing Buffy to jump a bit with they shattered on the door behind her. "Son of a Bitch!"

"He wouldn't have had anything to tell if you hadn't done it!" Buffy argued.

"Riley's in love with you." He replied as if that was the problem.

"He knows that he and I are just friends." She stated.

"Does he?" Angel questioned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy demanded. "You're the one who got caught screwing someone else, not me."

"Maybe he thinks he has a chance with you." Angel bit back.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "He doesn't."

"Are you sure he know that?" He asked. "The new guy sure seems to think he does."

"I can't believe you right now." She glared. "None of what's happening right now is my fault! You're the one who can't keep it in you pants!"

"Buffy..." Angel sighed knowing nothing he said was going to change the fact that he was the who cheated on the woman he claimed to love.

"No! Where the hell do you get off blaming me for any on this?" She screamed as her whole body began to shake.

"I didn't..." He tried.

Buffy quickly wiped a tear that had fallen from her face. "And even if I did do something it still isn't as bad as what you've done to me."

"I'm sorry." He whispered slowly taking a step closer to her.

"Do you think that makes it all better?" She asked looking up at him.

"No." He shook his head. "I know it doesn't."

"Why?" Buffy whimpered.

"I..." Angel started but stopped not knowing how to answer her question.

"Just tell me why?" She pleaded. "We were doing so good the first year together, then something happened and I want to know what it was."

"I don't..." He trailed off again.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" She yelled. "There had to have been something that caused this. Why? Tell me!"

"I don't know." Angel sighed. "We started to fight and then you went away with your parents, and..."

"All couples fight from time to time Angel. It's part of being in a relationship. You don't just crawl in bed with someone else because your girlfriend is mad at you." She interrupted.

"I felt like I was losing you." Angel said trying to defend himself.

Buffy gasped. "So you thought that sleeping around was a great way to keep me?"

"I wasn't thinking." He mumbled unable to look at her.

"Clearly." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Buffy..."

"Do you want to be with Darla again?" Buffy asked in a small voice. "Do you regret breaking up with her to be with me? Is that what's going on?"

"No! I love you!" Angel replied. "My relationship with her wasn't a good one. I didn't like the person I was when I was with her." He informed her.

"But you keep going back to her." Buffy stated trying to understand.

Angel took a deep breath before noticing the sad look on his girlfriends face and knowing that he couldn't keep hurting her this way. "There's something in me that can't turn my back on her, not completely."

"I can't keep doing this Angel." Buffy whispered finally letting the tears she was trying so hard to hold in fall.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I think we should take a break from all of this." She replied. "We need to try to figure out what we really want."

"But I love you." He stated. "I want you."

"It's not enough, not anymore." She sighed moving to open the front door for him. "I deserve more, and so do you."

-Willy's-

"Another." Spike called out holding up his now empty glass.

"I think you've had enough Kid." Willy stated walking over to the blonde that was slumped on his bar.

"I'll let you know when I've had enough." Spike replied. "This is definitely not enough." He added motioning to the other empty glasses.

"Look Kid I'm not even suppose to be serving you in the first place and we both know it." Willy sighed.

Spike reached into his wallet and pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill before slamming it onto the counter. "Hand me the bottle and I'll be servin' myself."

"Fine." Willy handed the bottle over to Spike. "Just promise me that you won't try to drive yourself home."

"He won't." A voice said from behind Spike's stool.

"Make sure he doesn't." Willy said with a nod before moving to serve his other customers.

"Drusilla." Spike smirked pouring himself another drink. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you silly boy." She smiled taking a seat next to him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because you need me." She replied.

"Huh." He shrugged holding his glass out to her. "Fancy a drink Pet?"

"I'm good."

"Suit yourself." He downed his glass and began to fill it with more liquor. "More for me then."

"That won't help." Drusilla stated looking him over.

"Won't hurt." He grunted. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I told you, you need me." She smiled again.

"All I need right now is this glass right here and this bottle." Spike replied holding up both items.

"And once that's gone?" She questioned.

"I'll but myself another." He stated.

"I don't think Willy will allow that." Drusilla remarked.

"Then I'll just have to go someplace else." He informed her.

"You could always come back to my place." She offered.

Spike locked eyes with her for a moment before turning away to take another drink. "As much fun as I'm sure that would be I don't think I'd be very good company right about now."

Drusilla gave a sad smile. "You really are surrounded in her."

"Who?" Spike asked looking back at her.

"The Slayer." She whispered.

"How?"

"Just because I've never been down there doesn't mean I don't know things." She told him.

"And how is it that you've never been invited?" He wondered. "Seems like a place you would definitely enjoy from what I saw of the place."

Drusilla sighed before answering him. "Daddy's rule."

"Daddy?" Spike looked at her with wide eyes trying to understand what was being said around all the liquor he had already downed.

"The Master."

"He's your father?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"But he...I mean with Darla...and she's..." He stuttered.

"A very bad girl." She finished.

Spike ran a hand through his hair. "That's puttin' it mildly."

"You have no idea." She smirked.

"So why aren't you allowed down?" Spike asked leaning closer to her to keep someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Mummy wouldn't approve." She answered.

"He's married?"

"Not anymore." Drusilla replied. "She pasted away when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry Pet." Spike sighed. "Lost my mum a few years back too."

"Mummy always insisted that I grew up a lady, and his world doesn't have very many ladies in it." She explained.

"No it doesn't." He agreed.

"You'll get your girl." Drusilla whispered.

"Not so sure about that." He mumbled picking his glass back up.

"You will." She insisted.

"If you say so." He replied before downing his drink again.

"You're closer then you think."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

-Sunnydale High-

"How's it going?" Buffy asked the next morning as she took a seat next to her new friend in the school's courtyard.

"Hi..." Willow squeaked looking around at the other students that where hanging out outside as well.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked noticed how uncomfortable the other girl seemed.

"Wrong?" She asked with wide eyes.

Buffy placed a hand on top of her friends hand that was resting between them. "Are you okay Willow?"

"Other people can see you." She whispered looking around again.

"And your point is?" Buffy wondered.

"With me." Willow finished. "Other people can see you with me."

"That's normally what happens when friends hang out in public." She laughed.

Willow looked at the other girl. "I just..."

"Do you not want to be seen with me?" Buffy questioned.

"No! Of course not." She quickly answered.

"Did you think I would only want to be friends when I knew no one else was around?" Buffy asked with hurt tone to her voice.

"Um...maybe." Willow answered with a guilty look.

"Oh, do you only want to hang out when others aren't around?" Buffy began to stand up. "I can go if that's what you want."

"No!" Willow yelled reaching out to stop the other girl from leaving. "We can be friends all the time."

"So I can stay?"

Willow nodded her head and smiled. "Of course."

"Great." Buffy smiled back.

"I heard about what happened last night." Willow whispered after a few moments. "I didn't see anything, but I heard about it after you left with your boyfriend."

"Yeah..." Buffy sighed.

"What a Bitch."

"Willow!" She gasped in shock. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth young lady?"

"It's true." Willow mumbled as her her cheeks reddened.

"Yes it is." Buffy laughed.

"How are you doing?" Willow asked.

"I'm okay." Buffy gave a small shrug. "I mean it hurt. I thought she was my friend, but..."

"Wills can I use your...Buffy?" Xander called out before coming to a complete stop once he noticed the blonde seated next to his friend.

"Hey Xander." Buffy smiled up at the brunette.

"OMG! Are you all seeing this right now?" Cordelia asked looking around her group of friends and back across the school's courtyard. "Please tell me I'm not imaging this."

"I see it." Harmony nodded following the other girls line of sight.

"See what?" Riley asked looking around.

"She's totally committing social suicide." Cordelia continued unable to look away.

"Who?" Graham asked looking around as well.

"I told you she wasn't one of us." She stated turning back to face the group with a smug look on her face.

"Who?" Graham asked again.

Cordelia sighed before answering. "Um, hello. I'm obviously talking about Buffy."

"What about her?" Riley wondered.

"Look who she's sitting with." Cordelia replied pointing across the way.

"Total Loser Squad." Harmony laughed.

"I don't know." Anya finally spoke up. "Xander is on the varsity swim team, and have you seen him in a speedo? I'm sure he gives wonderful orgasms." She added with a grin on her face.

"That's not the point." Cordelia glared.

"Yeah." Harmony nodded her head again.

"I wouldn't call them complete losers." Riley shrugged. "I mean that Oz guy is in that band that was playing last night, and he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him. Sure he doesn't say a lot, but it works for him."

"And Willow's not that bad either." Graham stated. "She's my lab partner in chem and she's super smart, but in a cute way too."

"They can't be that bad if Buffy's talking to them." Anya replied looking over towards the small group again.

Cordelia threw her arms up in the air. "What part of she's not one of us don't you guys understand?"

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all." Anya sighed grabbing her bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cordelia demanded as the other girl started to walk away.

"To say hello." Anya called over her shoulder.

"Unbelievable!" Cordelia yelled.

"Totally!" Harmony quickly agreed.

"Mind if I join you?" Anya asked as she stopped to stand next to the small group.

Buffy looked at her with wide eyes. "Anya! What are you doing over here?"

"There's two of them now." Xander whispered to his friend in shock.

"Shh..." Willow whispered back lightly smacking him on the arm as she looked between the two other girls.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with what Cordy said and I'd still like to be your friend if that's alright with you." Anya explained.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled and stood up to give her a hug.

"I also think your new friend is very attractive." Anya stated batting her eyelashes.

"Me?" Willow squeaked.

Anya shook her head and pointed at Xander. "Him."

"Me?" Xander gulped.

"Yes." She nodded. "I enjoy the way you're shaped and I'm interested in how we might fit together."

"Anya!" Buffy yelled not wanting to upset her new friends.

"What?" Anya asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy apologized. "Anya doesn't always think before she speaks. It's something we've been working on."

"I like it." Xander blushed.

"Thank you." Anya smiled.

"That's only because she was talking about you." Willow replied.

"Anya is Xander the only reason you came over here?" Buffy wondered.

"No. I still want to be your friend." Anya reassured her friend. "He's just an added bonus." She grinned and gave Xander a wink.

"You're not worried about what they're going to say?" Buffy asked.

Anya gave a small laugh. "When have I ever worried about what other people say or think about me?"

"This is true." Buffy laughed with the other girl.

"So, may I join you?" Anya asked the group.

"Yes!" Xander yelled.

Buffy looked over towards Willow who nodded her head. "I guess that's your answer then."


End file.
